Epi 48 Greed and Punishment
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: One of my best works yet
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 48 "Greed and Punishment"

Part 1

Over the years, our treasury had grown to an unbelievable size and we were able to pay for or fund basically anything that we wanted, but it always worried my about the constant growth of the money, that something bad might happen, if it got too big.

Theme Song

While I lived on the Surface, my favorite book and movie series of all time were the Lord of the Rings series and also the Hobbit book was my second favorite book of all time. I always adored the works of J. R. R. Tolkien, but it was the Hobbit book that really got me worried, because what happened, were that the Dwarf's king mined too much gold and soon the famous dragon Smaug came and stole it all and almost destroyed and took over their home. My home was also in rock and I had great treasury of gold, coins and jewels and since there were still many secrets of Slugterra that were still not figured out or even known, but every time I thought about it, I became more and more worried that perhaps what happened to the Dwarves of Erebor; might happen to us! I told my wife about my concern, but she told me "Yvan, your just imagining this, but if you're really worried about this, then maybe you should stop the mining production, or move the new mined gold and valuables to another location." I thanked Anna for her advice, she was usually the only one who could calm me down in this sort of state of mind (just to show how much I loved and trusted her as my wife).

I called for the mining to stop until we could find another location to put the new gold and jewels. Another thing that worried was another superstition from my favorite book series was another creature. Another problem which happened to the dwarves, but that time that dwarves of Moria who dug to deep and awoke a powerful beast called the Balrog of Morgoth which was a beast of fire and a head of a lion and a fire sword and whip. The reason why they woke it up, was because their mining went too deep and they released it from the shadows. I began to worry again that maybe we should stop mining in my palace forever because since I came to Slugterra, we had dug over 400ft under the surface of Slugterra, which seemed deep enough for me. I moved my workers to the mines that I gave my children so they wouldn't lose their jobs. I went downstairs to my treasury with my wife and said "Is this really worth losing our home and facility? Is all this wealth and money really worth the home which has been passed down by all my ancestors?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Anna asked confused. I began to explain my second worry and I began to tell her about the books.

"Sweetie, your taking this way too far, I know that this is not exactly a normal place, but do you really think that a dragon and fire creature will come here just because we're fabulously rich?" she asked. "After seeing that dinosaur that Bite brought from the caverns of time, I'll believe in anything!" I said worried. "Yvan, do you trust me?" Anna asked. "Anna what kind of question is that? You know I would trust you with my life and everything I have." I said smiling. "Then you can trust me that nothing like that will happen. Maybe someday some creature might come and try to conquer us, but I know that we will be able to repel it, no matter what it is. And besides, if we do need help, we can call the Misfits to help us." She said. We gave each other a tight hug and gave her a kiss on her head. "Anna I could ask or even wish for a better wife than you. Truly our meeting was gift from God Himself." I told her. A huge smile came Anna's face and she began to laugh. "Always so charming and loving" she said.

The next thing I remember, I was stabbed by a knife and soon was knocked out by a sleeping dart. I woke up, tied to a chair in the middle of a room with a bright light shining over me. A table was also in front of me "Hello? Is anyone out there?" I asked. Out of the shadows came out a figure and sat down at the table. Once he was close enough, I recognized who it was. "I thought you were dead?!" I exclaimed. "No Yvan, I'm very alive, but soon you won't be. And thanks to the service to your wife Anna, now we began to discuss you fate and Slugterra's fate." The person said evilly as Anna came from the shadows and hugged the figure.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 49 "Greed and Punishment"

Part 2

I was filled with hatred and anger "How could you do this to me Anna? I took you from that awful life of a slave and gave everything that you could possibly wanted: love, family, money respect, everything!" I said angry. "Everything? If you wanted to give me everything I wanted, then you would have accepted the title of king and made me queen of Slugterra. Then I would have had everything that I ever wanted." She said with a sly smile. "So what do you want with me, king?" I asked. "I used to be the king of the Dark Bane until you killed all of us!" he exclaimed. It was the king of the Dark Bane! He explained to me that he survived the blast from our A-bomb by hiding in the tunnel to the "Mordor" land. Once he made it to his cousin's kingdom, they joined forces and soon another huge force of orcs will attack, but this time it will be bigger!

I was put into a prison where I could watch as Slugterra would be destroyed. The one thing that didn't fail me were my slugs. Burpy hopped out of my pouch (only I can open) and opened the door. We snuck our way out of the palace and found the tunnel back to the kingdom of the Dark Bane. I put on my mask and put my slugs back in the pouches. We made our way to the door and asked the Shadowclan guardian to get us to the other side. The creature appeared with a whisp of smoke and teleported us back to Slugterra.

I contacted my team to pick me up, called the Misfits and told me team to find that Shadowclan and prepare everyone for another war against the orcs. Half my team took the jet and zipped right to me in only a few seconds! They asked what happened, so I explained the situation, but couldn't finished and fell to the ground unconscious. I woke up back in our hospital with my wound almost healed. I finished explaining what was going to happen and for all of Slugterra to prepare for war. Many people refused to go back to war, but many men and teens; boys and girls answered immediately. Once the teens started signing up, many women also began to prepare for the battle, leaving their children with their grandparents. Soon we had all the Shadowclan, Misfits, God Squad, Teen Titans and many from Slugterra. This time the battle would be different since last time it was just us and Slugterra, but this time we had the Teen Titans, Shadowclan and Misfits to help us; and thank God for it, because this time our enemy was greater and stronger.

I was still broken by the betrayal of my wife, but something made me think that maybe I could bring her back somehow. I kept faith in the possibility, but now we had to prepare for the battle. Since we could use the same strategy again, since they would be ready for it, we needed to try something else. An inspiration came from another one of my favorite book series of all time: Narnia. In the second instalment of the movie series, they collapsed the ground where the enemy were charging and then came in from behind and finished them off. Once our enemies would be in the huge hole, they would have to cross it, in order to get to us. We would put canons facing the hole if anyone tried to cross and long range slugs bomb rockets to attack from a distance along with our own blasters.

We dug under the ground where our enemy was going to come from. Everything was prepared along with our forces underground ready to charge in from behind. Everyone was ready, then we heard a rumbling from underground. "READY! AIM!" but I was cut off, because our enemy did appear, but the rumbling came from behind us! I called for our underground forces to get out of there and they barely managed to escape. This gave me an idea "Guys, draw them beyond the hole and make them charge toward us the way we want." I told the underground troops. They ran to their entrances to where they were supposed to attack from behind and began to charge toward us. Out of the ground came not only orcs and trolls, but great serpents, beasts and all matter of evil creatures. Once they were all out and my forces were safely away from the hole area, we activated the bombs and soon the great moat was created and anything in it perished! The plan had worked, but now exactly the way I planned. Not one orc even got close to crossing the moat, but when the serpents and larger creatures came, my cannons were having trouble defending against them.

I had prepared for these creatures with net guns, but some of the beasts were too strong for the nets. For those still loose, the long range canons were lowered and took them out easily! After hours of fighting there were so many dead creatures, orcs and trolls in the moat that it was filled up with their bodies and our enemy began to cross. I activated our back-up defences which were long spears point upward to them swinging left and right and lightning quick speeds. Many orcs were killed, but the trolls smashed through the defence and began to attack us. The army of the king was reduced by 65% and now we outnumbered them 1,000,000-400,000! The two generals decided to fight to the end since they would never get a second chance, but soon we had defeated the evil army of the king. We searched the corpses and found Anna weak and trying to pull herself away from the battle field and took her into custody.

We did that same to her that she and the king did to me with the chair. I came into the light smiling, hands crossed and leaning on my chair saying "Comfortable Sweetie?" She was not happy to see me. "I know why you betrayed me and captured me" I began. That "king" captured you and poisoned you and put a device on you that you would listen to him. We've cured the poison and now I get to do the finishing touches" I said smiling and approaching her neck with my hand. She struggled, but couldn't move a centimeter. As soon as I pressed the small button which looked like a spider and a hologram showed up which required a password to be de-activated the device. I punched in the code and the spider hopped off her neck and tried to get my neck, but I caught it in a glass. Anna began to grown and wake up. "Wha...What happened? Yvan? Is it really you?" she said weakly. "Yes Anna. You're finally home with your husband and friends." I replied. We both embraced crying with joy. At last I had retrieved my stolen wife from the king and I would never let her go again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 50 "A New Enemy"

Part 1

Ever since the accident with the experiment which led to the Misfits, even though I had ordered the project and research locked down, I always thought that perhaps I should give them another chance at their work with the formula. Perhaps if I gave them enough time, then perhaps their formula could give a person the power of their choice, but it would not be allowed to used as a product or be released into the public, but would be only a military protocol thing. I called for all the scientists who led the research in the performance enhancer formula an asked them if they could create what I wanted and if they could create an antidote. There answer?

Theme Song

"We are not sure, only time will tell, but we thank you for giving us another chance, and this time we promise to tell you everything." They said. "I will give 2 years to create the formula of choice and an antidote to it, and I will provide you all with whatever resources you need to complete your work. But if it a rare item that you require for an experiment that has a lower chance of success than failing, then you will have to make do with what I give you" I told them. I deactivated the hologram signal and the room went dark. I walked out of the room and as the door opened, Anna was standing in front of me with her arms legs crossed and tapping her left foot. "You're not seriously going to allow them to continue their work after what they've done, are you?" she asked.

"Great. Some of the poison that she had still stayed in. Great!" I thought. "Anna, we agreed that before they actually do any of the experiments, have to run a test through the computer to see if it will work and if it doesn't work in the first 5 tries then they have to cancel the test. I'm going to keep a very close eye on them this time." I told her. I'm still not comfortable with this, but if you want to do it, I'm not going to stand in your way" she said walking away unhappy. I knew that my wife wasn't pleased with me letting my scientists continue the tests, but I had already learned, that you can't make everyone happy all the time.

Time went on as the scientists worked their best to modify the formula so that a person could choose whatever powers that they wanted (within the limits of what the formula could produce). The formula could only produce one power per person and no additional powers could be injected or certain side-effects would accrue (you don't want to know, so don't ask). After a few months, my lab boys told me that they had figured out an antidote for the formula, the name now changed to formula-X. This time we would inject formula-X into 4 mice and then see if the antidote would work. We injected the mice and then gave them the antidote. We scanned the mice and the antidote had worked! Now they could start working on making formula-X multi-choice.

I congratulated the scientists for their success and gave each of them a reward for their accomplishment and if they could succeed in our goal for formula for formula, each of them would receive a Nobel prize for their revolutionary creation. They thanked me and got back to work. Me, my wife and the gang sat down for dinner and afterwards went for a competitive game of tennis. Finally we all went down to the pub for a drink. We toasted the scientists for success in their work and for a great day. Finally I asked everyone to come with me to the council room for a discussion. "Who here supports and feels confident in the scientists and their work as of now?" I asked them. Out of my ten friends and wife 7 of them said they were confident: Jordan, Joseph, Noah, Estera, Justyn, Jo-Anne, and Peter, but the others said that they didn't trust these experiments and that it should stop immediately. Every member had their say in the matter, and so I took each into thought. Because of the majority of vote and better reasons, I decided that the testing would continue, but Anna was not happy at all. She came up to me and asked "Why are you giving those men another chance after they lied to you? What have they done to deserve a second round?" I replied "Everyone deserves a second chance. Look at the story of Jonah, the people of Nineveh didn't deserve another chance at all, but God says that everyone deserves one, no matter what they have done in the past. Whenever we do something wrong or incompletely, we want to try again, and that' why I'm giving them this second shot, for them to learn to be truthful and more careful." She knew that I was right, then bowed and nodded her head in agreement. "Anna. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." I told her smiling and pulling her close.

After a whole year, the scientists had wonderful news for me. "Sir, Sir! We have created formula-X's powers to able to be chosen! We have done it!" they shouted ecstatically and celebrated. I was overjoyed to hear those words. "Meet me in the trophy room now! I have a reward for each of you." I said de-activating the hologram. When we all met in the trophy room and I called for the 10 scientists to stand in a straight line. Each of them received a Nobel prize for their revolutionary scientific discovery and were given hundreds of thousands of dollars, their own personal lab, supplies and work space, along being sponsored by me for the rest of their lives ($1,000,000,000 a month to spend from my sponsorship each). I asked them to show me formula-X in action. We asked for 4 students to volunteer for the procedure. One of them chose to have the power to regenerate and being able to heal any wound or injury. Another wanted the power to control the weather, the next wanted to have phasing ability so she was able to walk through anything. Another one of them wanted to be able to change their skin to diamond skin and the last wanted super speed and flight. The scientists formulated for formula-X to do what the students wanted and the trial commenced. The students began to scream like in the last test, but after a while they calmed down and were calm. We unlocked them and took them to the testing chambers for them to try out their new powers. The results were fantastic! Each of the students had just the powers they wanted and there were no side-effects. I congratulated all the scientists and made them known as some of the best scientists ever to live!

I contacted the Misfits if maybe they would like some more company "You guys got room for 4 more?" I asked them. "What do you mean sir?" they asked. I explained what had happened and they said that they would gladly accept the 4 students and their new powers. The one who had the power of flight was called Aaron and his nickname was "Air Blitz". The one with diamond skin was called Emma and her nickname was "Emma Crystal". The one who asked for regeneration ability was called Bob and his nickname was "No-Dead Bob". The one who asked for ability to control the weather was called Beatrice and her nickname was "Cumulonimbus". The one who wanted the power to walk through anything was called Serena and her nickname was "Ghost".

Now the Misfits had 9 heroes instead of just 4, but it turned out that the new members didn't really get along with the Misfits and this was a problem I was stuck with. The Misfits called to me and complained that the new heroes were selfish and just plain annoying and that they wanted them moved. "Guys, it can't be that bad, but if that's how you guys feel, then I'll come over tomorrow and do an inspection, but don't tell them I'm coming." I replied. "Thank you sir, we really appreciate this" they thanked me. "Guys, call me Yvan, I might be the most powerful man in Slugterra, but I'm still your friend" I replied smiling as I deactivated the hologram.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 51 "A New Enemy"

Part 2

Since we had no way of making me invisible, I would sneak into the facility and inspect it from the surveillance room. I got into the facility with triggering any alarms or traps and only let the original Misfits know that I was there and how I was going to inspect the new candidates. I could not believe my ears and eyes. That afternoon, while Mary was cooking a nice snack for everyone to enjoy, Bob snuck in and ate licked the whole snack! At the dinner table, the new students were playing with their powers, food-fighting, burping, telling mean jokes about the Misfits (You don't want to know) and even started a fight with the Misfits and even though the Misfits didn't fight back the new kids pushed the fight harder!

I had seen enough! I barged into the room with a very unstable temper! "Oh, um... Heh, good evening sir" said Emma nervous. "Would any of you care to explain what is going on here?" I said about to explode. "Well, umm... you see we ummm... we uhhh.." said Aaron nervously. "I've seen enough, you will all pay for you uncivilized behaviour toward the Misfits, the heroes who saved my life once! You shall all be stripped of your powers and be suspended for the next 4 months, any further behaviour like this will result in being expelled from the school!" I said angrily as I walked to James (now voted by the Misfits to be the leader) and apologized "James I'm so sorry what you guys had to go through, but I promise it won't happen again" I said as I turned around and faced the new heroes with my hands behind my back. "Pack your things, you're all leaving with me today, no exceptions!" I said as I called for a mecabeast from our facility, but Henry told me that he could fly us there with a flying mecabeast. "Thanks Henry" I said giving him a fist pump. "No prob Yvan, It's what I do." He said smiling. When the students were ready, we all flew to the facility, but half way there, the students turned against us and began to fight us. We spun out of control and crashed to the ground. Henry was injured, but I could still fight. "What are you doing!?" I asked. "We won't let you take away our powers. We deserve them more than anyone else!" they shouted proudly. "The only thing you have all earned yourselves is a cell in my dungeon, but a cold, dark and unhappy one, to show you how you made the Misfits feel after your visit" I shouted in disgust. "Enough talk, let's fight!" shouted Aaron

He speeded toward me, but I dodged his attack, grabbed him and threw him into a tree. Bob attacked me, but I could harm him because of his ability until I finally managed to land a powerful kick into his balls, and he was down as well. Emma was a difficult opponent because none of my slugs could damage her, but I didn't want to kill her. I thought that perhaps an Arachnet slug could tie her up, but her diamonds cut right through the web. Beatrice created a thunder storm, but I counter-attacked it with a storm from Jewels (Tazerling). Serena was going to try and use her phasing ability to fight be in melee combat, but I shot an Armachelt which dug around where she was standing and Finally shot a Ramstone to carry the ground she was on, until she would pass out from her dizziness. Now only Beatrice and Emma were left and finally Henry got up and was in the fight as well. He created a special machine that shot special little sticky gnats which drained Emma of her power for a few seconds and in those moments, we were able to knock her out. Now only Beatrice was left, but she knew that she could win the fight, so she created a great tornado to carry herself and her friends away from us.

When they all began to recover they took refuge in a small cave where they would plan their next move. We contacted the rest of the Misfits and briefed them on what happened. "Too bad you could catch those maniacs, oh well, maybe next time Yvan" James said as he turned off the hologram. Me and James flew back to my castle and there we ate, relaxed at the pool, and finally went to bed. The next day we headed back to the Misfits HQ, but when we arrived, everyone was gone. We searched the whole facility, but found nothing. I tapped into the computer and found a message for us. I opened it and up came a video of the new students who had kidnapped the Misfits and were holding them captive. "Hello Yvan and Henry, if you're watching this, then meet me in front of the Misfits HQ right now and if you win then we will give you your Misfits back, but if you lose, then they die, capuche?" Said Aaron as the video ended with a dead line. I called the rest of the God Squad to come immediately and help us in this fight, but only the ones who agreed to the formula-X procedure came, the rest said that this was my mistake that I had to fix.

At last we had our reinforcements, we headed outside to challenge our foes. To make the battle easier for us, I knew that we needed to free the rest of the Misfits. I shot a Dazler slug to distract the students who now called themselves the "Survivors" and Henry threw 3 sharp boomerangs and freed the misfits, but as soon as they were free, the ground under them exploded, sending them into the air. Henry caught all of them while I held back all the of the "Survivors". Once all the Misfits were ready for action, the fight was almost a joke. We easily took them on and soon they were all down on the ground, injured and weak, but when we were about to apprehend them, one of them threw a smoke bomb and escaped. I activated my thermal goggles, but they had escaped my field of vision. Shadow spotted them fleeing North, but we didn't peruse. "Yvan, why? They're getting away!" the Misfits shouted in protest. "Let them go, we've won enough for today. Go, rest yourselves, we shall deal with them soon enough." I said head back to the facility. I knew that the Misfits would listen, so I kept monitors on each of them, to keep track of where they are and what they are doing. Surprisingly none of them disobeyed and all stayed in their HQ for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 52 "Visitors"

After our encounter with the Survivors, I left there capture as a responsibility to the Misfits and if they needed help then I would give it to them, but it was still their job to capture them and we would only help if they truly needed it. I had turned 46 by this time, and I had gotten a bit out of shape, so I began to exercise again. While I was in the gym, an alarm triggered that a ship crashed through a hole in the surface of Slugterra and water flowing through the hole! The hole was quickly sealed and that area was blocked so nothing could dig through it. We then walked over to inspect the ship and see if we could help any survivors. We had never seen anything like it, except me.

Theme Song

This is a Star Wars republic shuttle! Out of it came out 5 clone troopers and a Jedi, one that I had never seen before. He had a dark outfit like Anakin had and a dark brown cloak and hood covering his face. He held his yellow and blue lightsabers backward and charged toward us. I turned his own forward momentum against him and sent flying right into his troops. "We don't want to fight, I just want an explanation for you guys" I told them. The Jedi ordered his troops to stand down and explained to us how they got there (Don't ask me how, because I have absolutely no idea what he said, even though he spoke English. Kinda sad really on my side). I explained everything to the Jedi named "Homa-Gorus" it turned out that he wasn't the dark and scary person he looked like. I explained what this place was and all about it. I told him all that I knew about Star Wars and everything. I asked him if perhaps I have the Force and he took out a scanner and it said that I had over 10,000 midiclorians! Homa asked if he could train me and I gladly accepted. I took Homa to a special room so that he could teach me how to control the Force.

It didn't take that long for me to learn how to move things and then I was taught the other powers of the force including Force Lightning, Choke, Tame, Mind Trick, Push, and Future seeing (thing). He also gave me blueprints how to build a lightsaber, and a few new pieces of technology for our lab boys to examine and scan (e.g. underwater breather). I thanked Homa for his amazing gift to me and we helped them repair their ship and soon they blasted off back to their galaxy (we opened a hole someone on the far right side of Australia where no one would notice and then we filled it up. Lots of work and time). I've always dreamed about being a Jedi and having the Force ever since I was a little kid, and now it was a reality! I went outside to try out my new powers and man oh man was it EPIC! There are no words to describe how happy and excited I was to try out those new powers which were discovered.

On top of that, the Misfits contacted us that they were being devastated by the Survivors and seriously needed assistance. Now I could finally teach Emma a lesson and her power wouldn't be able to protect herself. I rushed to the scene and I could see why the Misfits had called. When I arrived, the Misfits HQ was absolutely trashed! It was burning, had many large holes, it was barely standing! "Come out you villains! Show yourselves you cowards!" I shouted out. I heard groaning not too far so I went to check it out. The Misfits were hiding under a pile of ruble, and boy were they screwed! Shadow was the only one who wasn't too injured but James hardly had any skin left! Jane (Tornado) was missing her left leg! Henry had the least injury that his right robot arm (very easily fixable). "I think I have safe assumption who did this guys." I started. "It was the Survivors, wasn't it?" I asked them. The first thing I needed to do was get the injured to the hospital and then I could stop the Survivors. I called for help to get them and I put up a shield that only the Misfits could turn off from the inside.

I had a trail that I could follow, and by the time I found them night fell which could give me the element of surprise. I found them sitting by a camp fire (great way to hide, not!). I used the Force to move a bush to distract the Survivors and picked off Aaron and knocked him out. When they got back I couldn't believe they didn't notice that he was gone! Next on the list was going to be Ghost, just because she was basically impossible to fight. I used the same distraction, but Ghost began to scream and gave away my position (thanks Ghost). Now it was just me vs. Bob, Cumulonimbus and Emma. Bob tried to punch me, but I dodged them all and blasted him back with Force lightning. Emma immediately changed her skin for protection, but that didn't do her any good. "Get out of that skin now or you're gonna pay for it" I demanded. "Try all you want, nothing you do can harm me." Emma said proudly. "Ok, I warned you." I said sighing. She tried to hurl a large boulder at me, but I caught it with the Force and flung it away. I then began to choke her, until she finally changed back. Now there just Cumulonimbus to deal with, but before she do anything, I used a mind trick to make her blow herself, all the Survivors, and myself to the castle. I thought that we had them, but Cumulonimbus broke out of the mind trick and blew all the Survivors away along with herself far, far away from my facility. "Oh come on!" I said frustrated. I told myself that if something like this, then perhaps Jordan, Joseph, Anna, and Rose would be the new leaders of the God Squad while I would join the Misfits to help them so they don't get their ass's kicked _again_!

**(Please don't hate me for the whole Force thing) (I couldn't resist)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 53 "The End"

Part 1

I began to think about joining the Misfits, but I didn't want to leave my friends and family, so I decided to think about my decision for a bit. My friends didn't want me to leave, but the Misfits really wanted me to leave because of their need for help. I knew that I couldn't leave, but they truly needed help, but then I had an idea.

Theme Song

Why not one of my team members help the Misfits? We could inject them with formula-X and then they could help the Misfits with their own power. My friend Peter was always the one who was the most interested in the Misfits and the Survivors, so he volunteered to join the Misfits. He asked to be a telekinetic (the ability to move things with one's mind). It took a while for Peter to get used to his new power, but he eventually got the hang of it. The Misfits were already well acquainted with Peter because of his admiration with them and his recent visits with them. I was glad that he would be able to help them and that I could stay with the ones who I loved and cared for the most (next to God). It wasn't easy to let Peter go, but it was for the best.

Well once Peter was gone, and after all those years of fighting and adventures, me and my team really seriously needed something relaxing to do or something entertainment. After a nice relaxing day of: relaxing in a spa, watching a movie, and playing a few video games. We all headed to bed when something quite shocking happened. Our security told us that our communications had been hacked! A symbol came up on every monitor of head being impaled by a sword and a spear. A man in very bright golden armour sitting on a beautiful white chair. "I am the true king of the universe and it seems that you question my authority. I am a god and no one can defeat me!" the man began. "You mortals may call me, Omega! Ruler of the Universe!" he roared. "If you would like to speak to me, I will allow a meeting in front of your facility" he concluded, turning off the channel. This worried me, our communications were the highest grade and no one was humanly capable of hacking into any of our castles systems! We all headed outside and saw his armour shining like a star, but I would die before I would worship him.

I asked what he wanted or if we could help him in any way, but his answer angered us all "Bow! Bow before me you worthless mortals. Bow to your king and God!" he demanded. "Prove to me that you are our One and only God. Say "In the name of Jesus Christ" and then we will believe." I replied. He laughed and said "There is no other God than me. This Jesus of yours is a fake and he will never be greater than I!" He shouted proudly. At those words, I went out of control! "For our God and our King!" I shouted as we all fired all the slugs we had upon Omega. When the dust cleared, he stood as if nothing had hit him and all our slugs were lying on the ground, weak and injured! "Did you truly think that your puny, pathetic creatures could possibly harm me?" He said laughing maliciously. I tried to hit him, but he grabbed my arm and through me into the wall in front of my facility. I crawled out of the hole and collapsed onto the ground and could get up. Anna rushed to help me to my feet and took me inside for treatment. Many of my bones were broken and much muscle was torn and the doctors told me that I wouldn't be able to walk for a few days. I asked for a report from my team, but there was no answer! I asked for surveillance to check what was going on, but they told me that I would want to know. "I order you to show me what has happened!" I ordered. As I walked to the surveillance room, the guard told me "Sir, please be ready for this. It's an nightmare out there." He said as he turned on the screen. It was a nightmare! All of my friends were killed and their heads on poles being impaled with a spear and sword. Blood was everywhere, Omega was gone and all of my greatest friends in the world were dead. Tears began to trickle down my eyes, until it was like a waterfall of tears. I punched and smashed the screen, but then fell again because of my weak body.

"No, no, no no no NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "This cannot be true!" I cried and screamed. Anna asked me if she could help, but I told them not to touch me. I got up on my own and lied down on a bed to rest. I lied down straight with my hands together on my stomach and began to meditate. I prayed to God and asked Him to give me peace over the death of my friends. After a while, I had calmed down and tried walking. I still had to lean on walls, but once I requested crutches, it was much easier to move around. We needed to figure out what Omega's weakness was, but our scans could find nothing. "If we can't find his weakness soon. He will kill us all" I said to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 54 "The End"

Part 2

I knew that not only my safety was at stake, but also my wife's, and possibly my children's as well. I called for my whole family to meet in a secret building for a special family meeting. I told them that they need to pack all their essentials, food and anything that they needed because we needed to hide from Omega, so that perhaps we could survive for a while longer. I knew in my mind that would eventually die because of how angry I made Omega and anyone who wouldn't worship him (everyone in Slugterra!).

Theme Song

I asked for my staff to give a secret for Slugterra to take shelter that's out of site to hide from Omega. Everyone listened and went onto hiding, and I and Anna went back to the facility to draw Omega to us and not to the population of Slugterra. After a bit of waiting, Omega appeared in front of the facility's wall. He lifted his hands, but then the facility's whole wall was torn off from the rest of the wall! All the rooms were now exposed, but were soon crushed down and soon all the floors were lower than the first! Omega destroyed section by section, until he got to the open section (like in Erebor in the Hobbit movie). He floated in with many soldiers jumping and walking into the facility and planting bombs on all the key support pillars and all floors and rooms in the whole facility! Omega and his troops all left and Omega made a gesture of crushing something. But when he did, all the bombs exploded and soon the facility was now just an enourmas hole in the wall. Me and Anna escaped the facility, but no one else made it out.

We escaped to a secret supply cave and got all the things we needed. We met our children at the rendezvous point. They also brought supplies and their children as well.

We set up our camp, but we heard a rumbling. Our fire was put out, and we were all captured and unmasked. We were dragged outside and unmasked. My family were being held on their knees in a line. Omega told me "This is that last time you will see any of these mortals, so I will allow you to say your farewells to each of them" He told me. One by one, I gave words of comfort and a farewell to each of my children and grandchildren. Finally the last person was Anna and it wouldn't be easier to say goodbye to her. "Anna, you know how much I love you, but do not fear, for you are about to go to the God who loves you unconditionally and forever. Soon you will join all our children in Heaven and soon I will joi..." I said as Omega killed her and cut me off.

"Now that all your family is dead, I have a proposition for you. Join my forces and you will aid us in making the Universe know that I am God." He said as he gave me his hand. As soon as he did, I spit on his hand, but got punched in the face for it. Omega kept slapping and punching me until he asked me again, but I replied "I will never abandon my God and King. The one who loves perfectly and will always until the end of time. He is the only perfect person in all of creation and will always be perfect. I will never worship you, your just an imposter, a mortal, a joke, a..." but before I could finish, Omega began to choke me and said "Take all that back, or I will kill you." I just smiled and shook my head. He took a metal pole and two of his men grabbed and pushed me to my knees. He hit me again and again until I began to cough blood from my mouth, I could barely breathe. He finally finished off with a strong blow to the head. "Now who is your God?" He asked. "Jesus Christ is my Saviour and God. He will deliver me, but if not, be it known oh Omega, I will never worship you..." I said weakly. Omega took out a bow and arrow and shot my stomach. He shot again and again until I had 12 arrows in my stomach and chest. I couldn't breathe because of my damaged and torn lungs. They put something in my mouth and I could breathe more easily. Omega snapped his fingers and some soldiers came out with a large metal grill. "I think I know what I would like for dinner tonight." Omega said smiling and laughing. My hands and feet were tied and I was put on the red hot grill. The pain was unbearable! After a minute I said "I'm cooked enough on this side, turn me over so I will cooked whole for his disgustingness Omega, the mortal demi-god of Slugterra." Omega was furious and ripped me off the grill, unto the ground. He put his foot on my neck and took out a sword. He took it and plunged it into my heart, then into my lungs, and finally my neck. I gave out my last breathe and gave up my spirit.

I died at the age of 68 in the amazing land of Slugterra at the hand of Omega. The rest of Slugterra would not bow down to Omega and were all killed including the slugs! Slugterra was killed, never to come alive again, all because they would only worship the person who is perfect and loves them all without limit. They all died as martyrs and champions for Christ and now they live in eternal happiness in Heaven with the Ruler and Master of all creation.

Thank you to all who read my stories and for all of your support. If you would like me to continue this series or start a new one, please message me and let me know. Again thank you and have a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 55 "The Return"

I awoke in a place that I will not tell or describe for it was too extraordinary and beautiful to describe in words or feeling. I stood before God in all His glory and I bowed and worshipped Him. "Rise my son" He said in a gentle tone. "Omega is dead and he is going to hell and for your and Slugterra's holy and courageous actions, I will give you back everything you had, but this time even more children, more gold, a bigger Slugterra and stronger weapons. Will you accept this Yvan Choly?" He asked. "My Lord, I am humbled by this, and I will not reject this gift which you bestow upon us. Help me be like the great saints, loving you above all else, and being ready to sacrifice everything for you." I said bowing. Jesus rose my chin with His Holy Hand and said "You are already a saint, you sacrificed everything for me and that is why I am rewarding you. Go in peace my son." He said as everything around me turned bright and white. When everything was normal again, I found myself standing back in Slugterra with all its residents, my team, my family everyone! We all began to pray, thanking God for his unforgettable gift and we cheered for our return.

Theme Song

Soon Slugterra was back the way it was, but now it was much bigger and healthier. The caverns were wider and taller with no spikes sticking out of it, all water was crystal clean, there was much more vegetation and our blasters and slugs were much more powerful now. There are no words to tell how overjoyed I was to have all of it back and so was everyone else. Though we had gotten everything that we could ever hope for, Slugterra would never have peace. Only a few weeks after Slugterra's rebirth, we got reports that multiple buildings caught fire and burned to the ground. On the sidewalk was the symbol of a red devil in flames. "Great, just what I need, more terrorist groups. They should know by now not to mess with me." I said unhappily. The investigation showed that that the buildings were burned down by being painted with oil and being lit. I began to think that perhaps maybe this wasn't a terrorist attack but perhaps just some teenagers who needed a good lesson.

I noticed a very slight trail of oil footprints heading toward the east side of the city. I kept this to myself, Joseph, Jordan, and Noah. We followed the trail to an alleyway where we found the shoes and an empty oil can. We scanned the can to see if we could find any fingerprints on it and we did, but it didn't make any sense. The scan showed that they were the fingerprints of a student that I knew very well, named James Felix. He studied at my school in my class and was going to graduate in about 2 months and was doing very well in my classes (mine and the Master's are the hardest, but the best in the whole school). It didn't make any sense, I had no idea why he would he do something like this. I knew him quite well and if I know him, then he would never dream of anything like this. I knew that there was more to this than met the eye, so we decided to watch him rather than accuse him. The next day after class, I secretly planted a monitor and camera on him to see where he would go.

Later that day, the monitor showed him going back to the city where the houses were burned down, with a few of his friends. "Can we get a camera angle on them?" I asked my security staff. "Sure sir, just give me a second, and...Ah there they are." He said as the group appeared on the screen. "Stay on them, don't lose them." I said. After a bit of waiting, the group entered a restaurant for dinner, so I asked to hear what they were saying. "Man, I can't believe were actually able to have that much fun last night and not get in any trouble!" one of them said as they all laughed. "I can't believe you guys got away with that, I' just glad that I didn't join, not really my kind of fun." James said. "Hey James, why didn't you come with us, it was just a few buildings, maybe a few people got hurt or something, but God that was fun!" another said. I had seen and heard enough. I ordered that no one be allowed to leave the restaurant, until we arrived. When we did, everyone was shocked to see me there. I did not look pleased! I walked toward the table where James and his friends were. Boy oh boy were they nervous! One of them however looked angry at me and it looked like he was hiding something in his jacket.

I approached the table with caution with guards behind me, armed and ready. "Stay on your guard, I see something different about that one" I told my guards softly pointing my eyes to the angry one. "You boys enjoying your food?" I asked smiling slyly. "Yee...yes sir we are thank you. A..are you hungry? Wou..would you like to join us?" they asked nervously. "Oh I'm hungry alright, hungry for justice!" I said cracking my knuckles. The angry one, began to reach under the table, but I kicked the table upside down and revealed that the group had a blaster under their table with deadly slugs ready to be fired! "Do any of you have anything to say before we arrest you?" I asked them impatiently and angrily. James stood up, raised his hands and said "I am innocent, I didn't do anything Yvan, sir. I wanted no part in the burning of those buildings. You have to believe me." "I don't have to believe anything James. Take them." I told my guards as they cuffed and arrested the students. Later in his cell, I released James and took him back to class. "Thank you Yvan, I knew that I could count on you" He said happily. "I can tell that you wanted no part in that, I just still don't understand how they would find such a thing fun." I said depressed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 56 "Malla"

After we solved the burning building mystery, I thought that finally all of our troubles were over, but I should have known better. Though much of Slugterra had converted, few still remained that still would either not believe or not obey me or accept me.

(Theme Song)

A few days after the mystery, a different group of students were taking a relaxing walk, chatting, laughing; enjoying the weekend break. Whilst walking, a strange flower popped up from the ground. It was absolutely, beautifully, stunningly, gorgeous! The flower itself was perfect red, the stem was bright, healthy green, and the leafs were golden yellow. What to do?

The boys wanted to smell it, but one said that they should report it. "Ah common! It's just a little flower. What harm can it do?" another asked. He leaned over and inhaled the flowers rich scent, but as soon as he did, the plant's seeds entered his, and took control! The boy was now under the influence and control of the flower. It commanded that he pick it and tell his friends to smell it. Once they all took sniffs, they were all under the power of the strange plant.

Soon the plant told them to plant more flowers in a secret garden, were more and more of them grew and produced. Soon they began to spread to other cities. The students took the flower to the school. One by one, they were taken over by the plant's psychological powers. Soon even my own team and family were infected! Finally, Anna took a flower and asked me to smell it, but something didn't feel right to me. I smiled and took the flower, but snapped it and took Anna into a hold. I heard a screech come from the plant, as a small cloud of pink dust emitted from it. "What's going on Anna? Another one of your tricks?" I asked. She began to laugh "Malla will soon control all of Slugterra, including you and everyone in the land." She said. She told me about the plant and that it will murder all of Slugterra and that nothing can stop her. "We'll see about that!" I said as I knocked her out. I escaped my facility and headed for a secret hiding place that only I knew about.

Jordan and Joseph were visiting their friends in northern Slugterra, but I didn't know if I should risk calling them, hence then them being able to track me. I called and asked for them to meet me in a remote location for a meeting. When they arrived, I was hiding in the shadows and corners on the ceiling. "Ok, were here. What do need Yvan?" They asked. I activated a shield so they couldn't escape. I scanned them and the readings showed that they were clean, then explained the situation to them. We headed to the Shadowclan, in hopes of getting some answers. They told us that Malla was a very dangerous plant and that they thought she was extinct, but apparently not. To kill her, we needed a special, rare plant that can kill her and make sure that she didn't return. But to get it, we needed to pass various obstacles.

The Shadowclan told us where to go, but couldn't help us because they were forbidden to enter those caves. We thanked them for their help and found the caves. We walked until we found a room full of sand and a slight trail and a small button on the wall. We pushed it and all the sand blew off the trail and we felt a slight rumble. We were about to set foot on the stone, when a spirit appeared to us. "Nothing may touch sand, or you shall see no more land." She said as she drifted away. Once we were about halfway through, we felt another rumble and the ceiling began to break and rocks began to fall! We shot slugs to catch or incinerate them and soon everything was calm. Once we got to the other side we headed to our next challenge. The next room was shaped like a cylinder and the floor had many tiles on it. The spirit appeared again and told us "You must cross the tiles of wisdom. Step wrong, and you all go bottom." She said as she disappeared. We sat and tried to figure out that challenge and what we were supposed to do. "Tiles of wisdom? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" asked Jordan frustrated. "Wisdom...wisdom...hmmm." I thought. "I've got it!" shouted out Joseph. "If these were the tiles of knowledge, then we would need to step on the right tiles because you guys know that there is a difference between knowledge and wisdom. As I see it, we need to be wise and figure out how to cross in the best possible way. Maybe we can somehow climb around it, do you see those bricks there? That's probably what we have to use to get across." He told us. We climbed around it with our mechanical arms and proceeded to the next test.

Finally we reached the final challenge and the spirit appeared to us once more. "This is your final challenge. Choose carefully..." she said as she vanished from us. The final room had 3 plants, one was slightly shining blue, the second was flashing green, and the third was shining bright yellow. We knelt down and began to pray, asking God to help us choose. We prayed and waited for hours, until we finally opened our eyes and looked up at the green plant. "It also makes logical sense, because green is the opposite colour of red." Said Jordan.

We approached the flower, but when we did, one of the steps sank, and the whole place began to crack and fall apart. "GET OUT, NOOOOOOWWW!" I shouted. We finally, just barely made it out of the cave when the cave entrance collapsed and was now barricaded in rocks and boulders. We all slowly got up and gazed at the cave. I slowly walked up to it and fell to my knees filled with grief and anger. Jordan put his hand on my shoulder and lifted me back to my feet. He put something in front me, but I didn't want anything at that moment. "Yvan, please." Said Jordan. I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the plant! I was overjoyed, but Joseph suddenly became stiff with fear. He charged at us and tried to grab the plant, but we dodged his attack and took him down. "It looks like Malla can hide her seeds from our scanners." Jordan said.

We wasted no time in getting back to the facility and started to craft the cure. We got into the secret jet and loaded the cure into self-injecting needles. We flew around all of Slugterra and soon everyone was cured. Malla was defeated! I congratulated and thanked Jordan for his service. Me and Jordan headed down to the bar for a drink. "Cheers!" we all said as we banged all our mugs together with everyone else in the bar. "Another day of saving all of Slugterra, nothing special." I said sarcastically. We all began to laugh and celebrated.


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 57 "The Hacker"

At last Malla was defeated, and we would have peace for a good year, but always a new threat arises when one falls. The strength and fortification of my fortress was now being doubted after the incident with Omega. I was worried about more villains like him, but I trusted that God would protect us.

(Theme Song)

During a patrol, some of my security spotted a masked man who entered a store and left with 2 heaping shopping bags of money! No alarms in the building were activated, so they followed him. He got on a bike and turned on the motor. "Stop, thief!" they shouted. He buzzed away, but they perused him. They chased him through the city, until he made a sharp left turn at a corner, but when the cops did, they were run over by a train! A few of the cops who were able to get over the train continued the chase, but the thief entered a building and hacked the door so that it would close. One of the cops just barely slid under the door and continued to chase him. Finally he activated a series of bombs on the ceiling and soon the last cop was covered in ruble.

The criminal left no trace of himself or any clues as to where he went, hence the building blowing up and him abandoning his bike and going on foot, leaving no footprints. This was an impossible case, but I knew that if something like this happened again, we would catch him. The cops told us that the criminal wasn't very tall and didn't look very strong, but was definitely crafty and smart. They also told us that a small piece of paper was found on the bike; the paper was white and had a black circle on it with a red bug in the middle. "I guess were looking for a new super hacker." I said readying my equipment and team. It puzzled me, my officers, and even my scientist how fast and how amazing this criminal's hacking abilities were. The hacker was also able to jam our communications so the cops couldn't call for back up, and anyone who is capable of doing all that, is a force to be reckoned with.

Since all my computer and electronics engineers were stumped and had no idea how this guy was able to do it all, I decided that it was time to visit an old friend of mine: my brother Ilia (ee-l-ee-ya). I asked him for his help and that he would receive a reward for his work. He gladely accepted my offer, so I took him into the master control-computer room. My brother was amazed at the technology that we had and my experts were in complete awe of his computer and hacking skills. Basically, the way to show how amazing he was, is that he made my expert's work look like a child's video game. Ilia told us that judging by the technology available in Slugterra a device the size that the thief used could not have possibly been able to hack that well and quickly, only a master computer system and an incredible genius in hacking and computer hardware and software would be able to do something like that. He did notice a slight flaw that our mystery hacker made during his hacking and told us that he would be able to track the hacking signal to its source, but it would take time.

After 5 days of searching and tracking, Ilia was able to track the signal to a small area, but wasn't able to get a closer lock; he assumed it was either in a cave or underground. I asked him if he could monitor us and alert us if we were falling into a trap or were going to be attacked. Once we reached the checkpoint, we looked for an entrance. I scanned the area for any secret buttons, panels, levers, anything. We found a small hole in the wall, so I put my hand through it and pulled a lever which opened a part of the wall. We entered a room of about 10 yards in length and at the end of the room was what looked like some type of well. I knew that if wouldn't be this simple so we scanned the room to see if there really was more to it than met the eye. After our scans indicated that there were tiles hidden on the floor, we stepped our way to the other side without a hitch. We took out the cameras in the room and continued our journey to apprehend our criminal. We turned a wheel on the well which opened the wall, and revealed a long pentagonal hallway, mostly of metal beams and wires and a grid floor.

We walked until we found a large metal-safe door, but it was locked and the only way to get through for us was by smashing it down. "I guess we'll have to knock." Said Noah, as he loaded his blaster. We all shot Ramstones, but they didn't even leave a mark on the door! "Let's try this again." Said Mahju as we all loaded our most powerful fusion shot slugs. We fired all the fusion shots we had, but it would still take another shot like that to open the door!

As we loaded and waited for our weapons to recharge, we began to hear creaking further down the tunnel. We all smiled, put away our blasters, and took out our melee weapons. The tunnel went black, so we switched to night-vision, but as soon as we did, warriors pounced from the bars and attacked, but the fight was a joke! We defeated over 50 of them in less than 10 minutes! I called Ilia and asked if there was another way around, but before I even finished my question, he hacked the doors mainframe system and opened them. "Thanks bro." I said smiling entering the master control room. In front of the computer was a large black chair and the room was dark and the room was only 5 bridges which all connected to the chair and keyboard (One bridge coming from the left, another from the right side, one from behind the chair and one in between the left and middle and another in between the right and middle). In front was a large bright screen and we heard a low voice telling us to leave. "Leave now, and you won't be hurt." The voice said. "You really expect us to leave? We just took out 50 of your troops in less than 10 min man! Give me a break!" I said as I turned the chair around, but the only thing sitting there was a robot! "I warned you!" I said as one arm became a blaster and the other a sword.

We fought and destroyed the robot and noticed that the right door was open; we assumed it was the escape route for our mystery hacker. We followed the passage, but it only led us to an empty garage with old bike tracks on the ground. "You win this time hacker, but mark my words, we will catch you." I said as I walked out the garage calmly with big explosions (bombs which blew up the garage) making us look all awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 58 "At Last"

After we failed to apprehend the Hacker at his facility, me and my brother lost no time in trying to locate him. We set up a beacon, that if a hack happened, then we would be able to track it and monitor the device and user.

(Theme Song)

Our beacon alerted us that someone or something was hacking into the security systems of an electronics store. Another was breaking into the codes of the security system of a blaster and slug store. All the cameras in the area were hacked, so we couldn't see what was going on, so we headed immediately for the city. When we got there, the first thing we needed was to stop the electronics store robbery, then we could deal with the blaster robbery later.

We saw the culprit carrying phones, computers, etc. and was heading for an alleyway. He hacked the cities light system and soon the alley was pitch black (it was night time). We chased him through the city, but it eventually hit a dead end. "Tell me where the hacker is and you won't be hurt!" I demanded. It took off its hood and revealed that it was another robot and was about to self-destruct, but we shot circuited it with a Tazerling. The other half of my team which were pursuing the other culprit failed to catch, but I told them not to worry. We took the machine back to the base and examined it.

My engineers were stunned with this amazing piece of hardware. "I've never seen anything this advanced before!" They told us. We removed the hard drive chip from the robots head and gave it to Ilia; maybe he could give us something. He took a close and careful inspection and then plugged it into the computer. "This is an amazing piece of work, not even I could have ever made anything like this." He said in disbelief. He did some research in the parts and software of the chip and found a way to stop the robots from producing.

"Man! Whoever this Hacker is, he maybe is an amazing engineer, he sure is a retardedly stupid!" Ilia said. "Most of the critical parts of this chip can only be bought, exclusively at certain stores. Wow, this guy is an idiot!" He said laughing. We closed the select stores and paid all the employees enough money to get them through a good few weeks.

After we finished all that jazz, we found a trail that the stolen slugs had left for us to follow; thanks guys. This time we would make sure we would get in without being detected or alerting anyone or anything. What we did, was that we hacked the cameras so that they would play their records from earlier so they wouldn't show us, but just what they recorded earlier. The layout was the same as the last facility, so getting in wasn't hard. Since opening the door would give away our location, we waited for a robot to go through, then crawled through before the door closed. We all took out the guards silently while the others were looking until the only ones left were the 2 guarding the chair. We crushed them and threw the chair at the wall, but we still couldn't see who it was. When we got near it, someone rose up, but his cape covered his face. I ripped off the cape, but all that was under it was a child, a young boy! "Why...why it's only a child, a boy. This is our master criminal?" Mahju asked. "I'm not a child, I'm a genius, and much smarter than you! Soon I will control all of Slugterra instead of you!" He proclaimed lifting his hands into the air. "Umm...you do know that Yvan doesn't rule right? He advises and protects, but doesn't rule, he's a loving strong guarding for all of Slugterra, not a greedy and evil dictator. You will never match his wisdom and love which he gives to all of Slugterra!" my team explained. "Do you think of yourself as higher than the citizens of Slugterra?" Valerie asked. "Of course I do! They are just peasants, regular people, but I am more special, I am more powerful, smarter, better and deserve the title of emperor!" he said proudly. "You miss the big picture. Even though we are the richest and most powerful people in Slugterra, we consider everyone, including ourselves equal, because in the eyes of God, we are all equal brothers and sisters. Some people may be smarter, stronger, or more powerful than others, but compared to God, no one is greater and we are all just humans, therefore we are all equal, no matter what we do. If you don't understand that, then you would be a horrible ruler!" they concluded. "I don't care what you say! I am the greatest person in the history of Slugterra! And soon I will control all of Slugte..." he said as I knocked him out. "Sorry, he was just really getting on my nerves." I said annoyed. "That makes 11 of us." Jo-Anne said chuckling. We took him to the orphanage for them to take care of him, until we could get everything sorted out.

I thought that if perhaps if we could somehow get through to him, he could work for us and help us protect Slugterra, but it would easier said than done. After 3 weeks I asked for a progress report on him, but when they went to go check up on him, he was gone!


	12. Chapter 12

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 59 "On the Run"

Hearing about the child's escape was knuckle-whitening! But whoever this child was, like we've said before, was not very bright. When he smashed through the window to make his escape, he left a slight trail of blood for us to follow. The trail led us to another one of his bases. "UUUHHHH! How many of these does he have?" Noah asked.

(Theme Song)

We got in and found him sitting in his chair. "Man he should find a new place to sit. This is just getting too easy!" We thought. We attacked simultaneously and took out most of the guards, but when we did, the chair quickly swung around and he immobilized us with some type of laser from his glove. "A new toy that I invented. What do you think?" he asked smiling. We couldn't move, the only thing that I could do, was to use the force to grab something and throw it at him, but when I did, another robot caught it with its laser gun. "We have more than one of those. Better get used to calling me Emperor Yvan." He said laughing and leaving. "Take them to the dungeons and torture them." He commanded. We were tortured for hours, without stop, but we took the pain. Mine was the worst because I got a perfect view of all my friends getting tortured and screaming.

The electricity wasn't what hurt me, it was watching my friends being tortured and listening to their cries of pain. "Perhaps if you give me the codes to you facility I'll let your friends go Yvan. Will you take my offer?" he asked, but I spit on his face. "Tazer him again!" he told his machine. I was electrocuted to the highest level, but I wouldn't talk. The boy got frustrated and picked up his robot with his laser and threw him off the cliff of the bridge. He started to punch me, but they only tickled.

He ordered for the torture of my friends to worsen, but then I gathered my strength and moved my gravity chains and grabbed him. I turned the dial for us to be shocked with electricity "Let me go, or I'll do it again!" I threatened. The boy immediately punched in a code and released me, but fell through a trap door. The door closed and I couldn't open it, so I went to save my friends.

I walked around the dungeon trying to find them, but almost ran into a squad of guards, so I hid in the air vent above me. One of the guards heard a sound above it, so it removed the vent cover and popped its head in the investigate. As soon as it did, I ripped off its head and pulled the body into the vent and got out through another vent grid. I eventually freed all of my team members and we headed for the master computer to see if we could find something useful. The computer required a key to unlock it, but luckily a robot just entered the room to check why the computer was being handled. We took his key and we were in! The computer told us that the boy's name was Thomas Banner and that he had a plan called "Proto 11" and another file was named "Alpha Emperor", but it wasn't easy to hack to the codes and we were running out of time. "Proto 11" was a special secret high-tech battle robot which only had one purpose: to destroy. "Alpha Emperor" required more time to hack, but we didn't have that time.

We downloaded what we could, but soon the room went bright and hundreds of cannons emitted from the walls, and the room flooded with robots. We raised our hands and surrendered, but on our way to our cells, we broke out of our chains and escaped back to the castle to plan our next move. "We still need more information from that computer. We need to get back in there!" Jordan said. "I agree, but getting into the facility won't that easy anymore; unless he really is this stupid, and getting into the computer will be much harder, I grant you. This time I think we might need a distraction to attract his attention." I began as I put down a map of his facility. "Mahju, Jo-Anne, Valerie and John, you will attack his facility from the East entrance, while me, Anna, Jordan and Joseph sneak in from the West side. The rest of you will stay near the south entrance, just in case we need another distraction. Everyone understand?" I asked. "Yes sir!" they all said. "Then let's do this!" I said.

The plan worked, but this time the computer required 5 key cards and Thomas's handprint! The cards were easy, but how were we going to get his hand print? We monitored him through the security cameras and whilst waiting for an elevator, he put his hand on the wall and left a stain on it! We rushed down there and pasted the hand print onto a special piece of paper which we put on the scanner. The computer was glitching, but accepted the hand print. We downloaded all the data from the computer onto a data stick and escaped without anyone ever knowing we were there.

A file named "Thomas Banner" caught my attention, so we checked it. Apparently Thomas kidnapped when he was only 5, by some kidnappers, but was later rescued, but when he was only 9, he was disowned, by his parents and went into hiding, and was not heard from for 2 years, until to the day we found him. How he developed the knowledge that he had, we could figure out, but I felt a feeling of sorrow and compassion for Thomas because for what he had to go through as a child. Even though I felt sorry for him, he was still a criminal and had to be stopped.

We also found that "Proto 11" was a plan that Thomas had to send a very clear message; that he wanted to rule! He was going to release 20 of these machines in each main area of Slugterra in 2 days! We checked the data to see if we could find where he was storing them, and the stick did have the data. We found the robots and destroyed them and headed back to the castle. The next day we felt what felt like an earthquake coming from a nearby city. We saw that a Proto 11 was attacking it! "Those things we blew up must have been decoys!" Anna said worried. We all headed back to the facility to see if we could stop the program, but the computer was destroyed and Thomas tried to zap us, but we dodged it. We eventually were able to destroy his glove and hand device, but then I realized our mistake; the hand device was the robot remote! "That was the only way to stop the Proto 11s. Now you're all doomed!" he said as we knocked him out and called for a squad to pick him up. We ran to the nearest city to stop the robot there, but we couldn't because we didn't know how. It eventually defeated us and piled us all up near a wall with no escape. We could barely move because of our lack of strength, but then Thomas flew on top of the robot to watch our last moments. "You have all died and come back to life, can you do it again? Se ya guys!" he said laughing as the robot lifted its guns to fire, but just as it was about to shoot, it suddenly stopped and shut down. "Wha...WHAT!?" Thomas said in disbelief. Ilia contacted me and told me that he hacked into the Proto 11's control system and shut them all down. They were set to self-destruct, so he told us "If you're near one, get away from it, NNNOOOOWWWW!" he shouted. We all ran for cover but Thomas asked "Where are you all going, your still afraid of a machine that's turned off, but when he said this, the machine blew up in an enourmas explosion with Thomas on top of it.

"Well, guess we won't be seeing him again, hey Yvan?" Jordan said laughing, but I slowly walked to the large fire sadly. I crossed myself and began to pray for Thomas. "What's he doing, he's praying for the guy that almost blew us this whole city?" they asked each other. "You should all know better than that my friends. "Love those who hate you" "Do good to those who persecute you". Do you all not remember the words of our Lord?" I asked them. They all looked down and nodded their heads and replied "Yes, we do. Forgive us Yvan, we have sinned." They replied. "I am not the person you should be asking forgiveness from, but from our Lord and Thomas. Kyrie Eleison, on all of you my brothers and sisters." I concluded as we headed for our facility. (Kyrie Eleison means Lord have mercy in Latin).


	13. Chapter 13

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 60 "Man and Machine"

Now with Thomas gone, maybe Slugterra would be free from evil and destruction, but it turned out that something unexpected happened. Something I could believe when I heard it.

(Theme Song)

Our surveillance cameras spotted Thomas heading for the caves near a city! I ordered guards to catch him, but he escaped and the guards could find him. With Thomas back in the game, I knew that he would never stop until he had won, the only question, when would he strike with his next plan?

The only thing we could do was wait, and see what sort of plan he would cook up to help him conquer Slugterra. After he failed to take it all over at the same time, I was pretty sure that he would try to conquer at a slower pace. I wasn't comfortable waiting for Thomas to spring another one of his deadly and destructive plans, but what else could we do?

We waited for days, until our police told that their neighboring city was attacking them! I sent reinforcements to help them, and they successfully defended the city, but the citizens of the attacking city were very violent and vicious for some reason. I didn't know why they were behaving this way, but we put them in the prison all the same. The same thing happened the next day with two other city and the same results.

Finally after 4 of these attacks, there was another, only this time I wanted to go there in person. I ordered my team to help, but I wanted to see something first. I noticed that the attackers were unhappy or uncomfortable with what they were doing even though they tried to hide it, I saw it like black on white. We arrested them, but they surrendered almost immediately! This was very strange since in the previous attacks, the attackers, fought to the last person standing, but this attack was different.

We went back to the castle and I began to think "If this is Thomas's plan, what is he trying to gain from making 2 cities fight?" I thought. It just didn't add up, he didn't gain anything from making them fight. 2 more attacks happened with the same nervous attacking result. This truly began to trouble my heart as to why this was happening, but the answers would soon come to me.

My guards alerted me that the citizens from the vicious attacking cities were breaking out of their cells and escaping! There were too many and my guards couldn't handle it, so we went down to handle the situation. We waited at the dungeon door for the prisoners, and when they opened that door, Boy did they look scared! "Going somewhere?" I asked as I knocked one of the civilians back into a cell. The rest attacked, but we defended the door with ease. While fighting, me and Anna were surrounded, but we pulled off the old Double Twisteroo (A move where we twist each other around, shoot and punch our targets). "So, you doing anything tonight sweat heart?" I asked casually as if we weren't doing anything. "Eh, nothing much why honey?" she asked as she punched one of the prisoners running toward her, but she wasn't even looking at him! "You wanna go with me for a dinner date tonight?" I asked as I jumped and landed on 2 other prisoners. "Sounds great! What time? I hope you've reserved a table at a fine restaurant this time" she said laughing. I took out 3 more prisoners with one move and said "Oh don't worry. The restaurant won't be fancy, but it will sure be good!" I said as I cut off an arm of one of the citizens, but when I looked at it, it was a robot arm! The citizens were Thomas's robots in disguise! This made the defence a lot easier since we could destroy them, instead of just beating them up. Once the robots were destroyed and all criminals who escaped were put back in their cells, we headed back upstairs to rest, but we were far from rest.

"Sir...Sir can you hear me!?" a guard shouted to me through the communicator. "I copy soldier, what's the issue?" I asked. "Look for yourself!" he said as he sent a video of surveillance to me of the cities which fought. They were leveled! There was nothing left, not a single floor was left standing! We found out that when the calm people were arrested, then the robots hid in their homes and then destroyed both cities. We then received an unidentified message with no address or user on it. The message had the hacker symbol on it, so we all knew who it was from. The message appeared on screen and showed the back of one of Thomas's chairs as he turned around.

"Well, how was your fight this afternoon? Did you like my bonfire at those cities? I thought they were beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" Thomas asked smiling with his legs crossed and his hands together over his mouth. I suddenly became filled with anger. "You son of a bitch! Why did you destroy those cities? I thought you wanted to control Slugterra, not blow half of it to hell!" I said. "This was to send a message and I believe that you got it perfectly! This is just the beginning, soon more attacks like this will happen, and it will continue until you all surrender and admit that I am your true leader, but if you don't I will destroy you all!" He said as he deactivated the channel.

This was the beginning of a new rivalry for me and my team. This villain had given us the most trouble and destruction than any other criminal that we had so far and he would be the hardest to catch, let alone defeat. Since Thomas was only a child, I knew that I would be able to somehow get through to him, because what I saw under that evil skin, was a heart that just wanted to be loved and cherished because that was what he never had from his parents. If I could get through to him, I thought of the possibility of adopting him as a son and hiring as a worker for me. He was going to be a tough nut to crack, but I would break to shell soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 61 "Again?"

Ever since Thomas was able to get his robots into our dungeon, it was put on a very strict notice to scan and inspect whatever entered my facility, especially if they were going to important parts of the castle. I knew that Thomas was going to try another way to hack or infiltrate my facility, but I was sure that nothing could get past us this time.

(Theme Song)

One of the main ways that we received supplies to support and maintain our facility came from the sea traders who came from across the Western Seas of Slugterra where they have their own land that we don't touch or bother because they didn't accept me and my faith in Christ, but I didn't mind since they at least traded with us. Even though they traded with us, the sailors didn't enjoy coming to our side of Slugterra to trade because of the way they disliked us, but we didn't mind their attitude. The main reason why they traded with us was because they didn't have enough food and supplies of their own, or a large enough variety of products and goods to sustain their colony (even though it wasn't very big or rich). Constantly asked them to join with us, but their government always refused, so after a while I stopped asking.

While a shipment was being brought into the facility, the guards scanners picked up something strange on the scanners, but soon it went clean, so they didn't think it was anything. Once the crates entered the inventory, small robot bugs got out of them and started planting themselves on all our supplies! Since they were busy getting ready to blow up, they didn't have the power or time to hack the scanners or cameras in the inventory, so soon they were detected. Sending in troops to stop them was a mistake, any soldier who tried to get in, was immediately swarmed by them and killed and soon the explosion sent off and all our supplies were gone!

I was told of the attack and I knew immediately who was responsible for this. "Thomas thinks that he can get away with something like this does he? I'll show him!" I said to myself as I walked down to my classes to teach. I ordered all of Thomas' family and friends arrested to see if Thomas would somehow respond to the sudden arrest. I told them that I only arrested them, to draw Thomas' attention to see if I could somehow smoke him out from his caves. They understood and thanked me for explaining them the situation.

This definitely got Thomas' attention as he contacted me and demanded to know why his family and friends were arrested. "Why in Slugterra would you arrest my family and friends!?" he demanded. "I arrested them, because I want to make a deal with you. Turn yourself in and I'll let your family go, but if you refuse, then I will torture them for weeks and finally on the day of your birth, I will kill them all! Will you accept the terms, or not. The choice is yours, choose wisely. My torture machines and methods are every persons worst nightmare, a 100 times worse than yours!" I told him smiling as I turned off the connection. I told the family and friends that nothing was going to happen to them and that we would film fake footage of them being tortured to make Thomas turn himself in, but we still needed their help, and they gladely accepted.

We started making the footage and boy did it look brutal! I won't describe the ideas that we had for tortures, just to save you the nightmares for tonight (and because I like to keep my stories kid friendly). This truly troubled Thomas and he agreed to meet me at a designated location, but only me, Anna, Joseph and Jordan were allowed to come. We arrived and found him sitting at a table with an empty seat in front of him. I sat down and asked "So...why have you asked us here?". "I cannot stand my relative's suffering any longer, so I came here to discuss if I could score a deal with your highness." He said as he bowed. "I've already told you that I am not the king and that I am not the one you should be praising, but what is this deal that you want to discuss?" I asked. "A deal for your life!" He shouted as he snapped his fingers and the room lit up with bright lights and hundreds of his robots marched into the room with heavy weapons and blasters.

"Do you truly think that we can't match this pathetic group of machines?" I asked laughing still sitting. Thomas was confused, he expected us to jump up in fear, but all we did was stand our ground and not move, so he sat back down. "Please, I truly can't stand me family's suffering any longer. Please let them go, there innocent!" he pleaded. "They are suffering for your crimes and it is your own decision to continue their suffering. The only way to end it is to hand over your forces and turn yourself in to us." I told him, ignoring his pleas. He began to cry and put out his hands for us to cuff them, but all I did was take his right hand and kissed it. "What...why did you do that?" He asked confused. "I did it because you are my brother and I want to show you how much I love you. Would you accept me as a father Thomas? Would you accept me as the moving father that you never had? If you take my hand, I will give you work at my facility and I will adopt you as my son." I said as I stood up and put out my hand.

Thomas reached for my hand, but then stopped and began to shrink his hand back and asked "Can I have some time to think about his?". I told him that we would leave him for an hour and then we would come back and we would want his answer. We gave him an hour and entered the room to find him crying and praying before a crucifix! I began to cry and put my soft hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head and leaned his hand on my hand and I gave him a hug. He jumped into my arms and cried saying "YES...yes I will live with all of you. You shall be my new father and you Anna, shall be my new mother. Your love has changed my heart, and it's what I always wanted. Please accept me as your new son and employee. I promise to be a good son and worker for you and please never leave me. I can't take it again." He said still crying. "I will never let you go. My arms will never let anyone hurt you, and God will help, love and provide for you all you need. Thank you Thomas. Thank you." I said as my wife leaned over and kissed Thomas on the head and embraced both of us in her warm arms.

Thomas was the greatest worker that I ever had and he was a loving and caring son and loved all his new sister, Rose and brothers, Peter and Aragorn. My children all loved each other as they loved us as well. At last Thomas was happy and loved, what he always wanted, but even though we had converted him, our troubles were over. Like I had said before, when one criminal falls, then another with always rise, but I didn't expect someone like this. And soon, we would have trouble with our trading friends over in the west (they were named the "Mahkas" by the way).


	15. Chapter 15

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 62 "You Gotta Be Kidding Me!"

At last I was able to break Thomas' shell, and get through to him. Once we converted him, things definitely quieted down without any more of his schemes. Now that we weren't busy trying to stop, I wanted to find out more about Thomas, his family, and his past to see if I could help him any other way. I did some research, but I couldn't find any more information than what we found in his computer. I knew that the only place to look was in the person who knew everything that I needed to know: Thomas. I needed to know his past if I wanted to help him, but I didn't know if he would give me what I wanted. I entered his room "Oh...uh Yvan. What do I owe the pleasure?" he said bowing. "I've already told you not to bow to me and call me dad or father, but we'll worry about that later. I have something important to ask you: I need to know your past." I said, but at these words, he turned pail and uncomfortable.

(Theme Song)

"You...you want to know who I was before I started my evil career? I don't know if I can tell you. But if I'm to make up for my mistakes, then I guess that I should start with you." He said sadly. "I've held back a secret from all of you about why I did all those horrible things, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even mother." He began. "I promise. Whatever I hear here, won't leave this room. You have my word." I promised. "Well, here we go. I wasn't the one who thought of all those plans and I'm not the one who thought of myself as a God. It was someone else." He said. "My didn't like my family because they despised me and beat me often. My uncle was the only one in my family who truly loved me and he said that could give me the love that I didn't have from my family. He said that there would some things that I wouldn't like to see, so he told me to stay out of it and that he would take care of it. I promised not to tell anyone about this as part of the agreement. The years that I was "kidnapped", my uncle stole me and brainwashed me to think in the ways of a villain and a king, plus he taught me to hate my family and everyone instead of loving them. All I wanted at that point was to be a king and to be loved by someone and he gave me both those things." He told me.

"Once he told me that I would king in a matter of about 5 years and that he would the father I never had, my joy shot through the roof! After a few weeks, my parents disowned me and I joined my uncle in his facilities to someday be king of Slugterra. Now I know that he probably forced them to disown me just to make me hate them even more. Once he began to tell me the things I needed to do, I objected, but he convinced me to do them, telling me that It would lead to greater things. Once I began to fight you and create all this pain, you began to speak to my heart, but I tried to push it down, but it somehow got out. You, with the help of God, saved me from the clutches of my uncle and the devil and have saved my soul from hell. I thank you to the very bottom of my heart for saving me and showing me how to love again. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone about this little agreement between us, but know I know that I had to tell you because I can't stand anyone else getting hurt because of the mistakes that I made. I don't where he is, but what I know is that he has also lied to the people that you trade with and soon they won't even trade anymore, but they will only come here to steal instead! We must act quickly to make sure that he doesn't take over that kingdom because he knows that you are too tough an opponent to beat so he'll go for the weaker prey." He concluded.

I contacted the Mahkas and asked if what Thomas said was true, but they denied everything that I asked, but I knew they were lying. I sent spies to see if we could find proof of their guilt. They came back with a recording of the king of the Mahkas speaking with Thomas' uncle (we didn't know what he looked like because it was a hologram message and his face was cloaked). I traveled to their island and asked to see the king, but they told me that I wasn't allowed to see him. "I demand to see your king! Do you know who your speaking to?" I asked. "Your Yvan Choly, sole protector and advisor of Slugterra, but you have no power here, only our king: Tolo has power here." They replied. "I don't care if I have power here. I could knock you both 50 yards away with a single punch, dislocate your shoulder and break all your ribs and that's just to start. Now will you let me go by? And if you think that your king will start a war, he won't. Your army is small and weak and will never match mine. Now let me see him!" I demanded. The guards hesitated, then let us into the palace. "What are you doing here? Guards, why did you let them here?" The king said angrily. "Well there was no real way that we could keep them out. They are the key to our survival with our trade deal, there was no way that we could beat him, since no one has ever beaten him in combat, and we can't declare war on them, then we would lose in 2 days. So what could we do?" they explained. The king thought and said "A fair point. State your business her Yvan." He told me. "You don't tell me what to do, I take orders from no man. I came here for an explanation." I said as I showed the evidence. The king was shocked at what we showed him. He was speechless! "My spies caught talking this Thomas' uncle, "Death" and I want to know why you have anything to do with him!" I demanded.

The king slowly managed to say "I don't have to answer to these charges. You are in my kingdom and I don't have to listen to you! After all you are just a greedy, merciless dictator who cares nothing for you people!" he said in disgust as he spit on the ground. "How dare you insult me?" I replied. "Leave! I don't want to hear anything further from you. Guards, take him away!" He shouted. 4 guards walked toward me and tried to cuff, but I took them all out in 2 moves! The rest charged, but I easily defeated them. I jumped toward the king's throne and took by the front of his cloak "Why are you working with Death?" I asked. "I don't answer to you. First you march into my kingdom without permission. Then you insult and accuse me of crime, and finally you attack my guards and threaten me? I will say nothing!" he said.

Just as he finished, something blasted through the door and caused us both to go flying into the wall. I got up and found a small passenger scooter with what looked like Death with them. "Tolo! You have failed to keep me a secret. I have no more use for you." He said as he threw a small knife through Tolo's neck and killed him. "So you Death. The uncle of Thomas. I've been wanting an audience with you for some time." I said. "Have you now? And who told you that I was Thomas' uncle?" He asked. "Thomas told me and now I will stop you from causing anymore mayhem!" I said as I shot a slug at him, but he jumped up and dodged it, but it took our his troops.

We began to fight, but soon, he was at my mercy. "What it's going to be Death? Are you gonna come nicely, or am I going to have to convince you to come?". "You don't have to do either because I'm not going with you. No matter what!" he said as he knocked away my staff and began to run away. I chased him on the rooftops "This guy is good, but not good enough!" I told myself as I gained on my target. The chase continued, but it led to the sea where he into a boat and began to sail away. I tried shooting it, but it did nothing. I got into another boat, but his was faster than mine, so he got away. I knew from then on that Death was going to be a challenging opponent, but nothing had been able to stop us before besides Omega. I went back to the castle to see if I could find anything about Thomas' uncle. I couldn't find much, but the furthest known relative that Death and Thomas had, I couldn't believe!


	16. Chapter 16

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 63 "The Greatest"

I ran through the old archives of my great-great-great grandfather, the facility and Slugterra to confirm what I looked at the archives on the computer hard-drive to see if it really was true. My grandfather also told me that If I needed to confirm that something was true, his archives would show the truth. I checked my family tree starting from the person who helped me start our my career: my great-great-great grandfather. It turned out that not only me and Death had the same great-great-great grandfather, but we also had the same grandfather! Death (Peter Choly) was my cousin and Thomas was my nephew! I couldn't believe my eyes! Also in the documents was a letter from my GGG grandfather. I opened it and it read "If this is one my children or grandchildren besides Peter, please read this!" It began.

(Theme Song)

"Peter is a wild and vicious boy. If he is still alive, please watch him and keep him from danger and trouble. I am not giving him much in the will, but just enough for him to get through life decently: $200,000. Even with this small amount of money, I would still like someone to look out for him so he only uses his money for the things he needs." The letter concluded with his signature. I still needed more information about Death, and I still had so many questions: how could he build an army or robots with only $200,000? Why did choose to be evil, what motivated him? How was he able to pull off the whole Thomas thing?, there was just too much unanswered. I asked Thomas, but he already told me everything he knew. There was only one thing left to do. We collected the scraps from the robots from the robot prison riot and used the parts to contact Death. We contacted one of Death's facilities and I asked to speak with him. The machine asked "Who is this? Unit 9468? You were reported destroyed at the prison breakout at 1400 hours." This is Yvan Choly. I demand to speak to Death, I have some questions for him." The machine said "Death will not speak to anyone. Good day sir." The machine said as it was about to deactivate the channel, but Death overrode the channel and showed on the screen and asked "What do you want?". "I have some questions for you. I hope that you can answer them." I told him. "That will depend on what the questions are, but I will allow them." He said. "I want to ask you about your past and the beginning of your career." I explained, but when I said those words, he looked at me, took a blaster, and shot the screen which caused the channel to go offline.

I tried to connect back to them, but it was useless. The next day I received a message from Death telling that he wanted to meet me at a designated location. It took me a while to find it, but I eventually did. I saw him standing in a small cave, but I still couldn't see his face. He took off his hood, but it wasn't him! It was one of his robots. "This is why you don't ask Death like that." Death said through a microphone in the robot. The floor opened and I found myself in another cave with a large gap in the floor, but I could still make the jump. I jumped, but the ground collapsed where I should have landed and I fell through the gap. I woke up in a pile of garbage, where guards were standing over me and cuffed me. I was already stripped of all my weapons and I felt strangely weak and not able to fight.

They took me on a stage and dressed me in a red robe and crown. They called all the guards and workers to attend the announcement. "All hail, his majesty, King Yvan! Ruler and dictator of Slugterra!" the guards said laughing. The workers who were captured Slugterra citizens) demanded that I be taken off the stage of humiliation and released from the prison camp. "Let him go! If there is anyone who doesn't deserve this, It's him!" some said. "He is not a king, he has taught us that only God is our king. Release him from this prison and keep us here forever if you want!" other added.

The guards saw that the situation was getting out of hand, took out there whips and subdued the slaves. My heart lit up in a fire of joy to see the love and patriotism from my citizens toward me and their willing to sacrifice themselves for me. Soon the crowd of workers melted away and they went back to work while I was chained in a cell where I had a view of most of the facility and the worker doing their work. I was tortured 6 hours a day and had to watch the slaves suffer and do back-breaking work while getting whipped and hit for nothing. My heart turned from joy to sorrow as thousands of daggers stabbed my heart in sadness in seeing my people suffer. Only one guard was stationed to guard my cell to make me look and feel hopeless and weak, but he was friendly and kind to me. When there were wouldn't be many guards in the hall to protect the other cells, he told them that he would take their shifts for them. Once they left, he would bring me extra food, medicine to keep up my strength. Every time that he would bring me food on Friday, but before eating, I would always wash his feet with the water I had to drink, my bowl and with my hands to imitate our Lord at the Last Supper.

"How do you do it? Every prisoner I've had always either goes mad or tries to escape, but you have never even complained once! What's you secret?" the guard asked anxiously (his name was Matthew). I finished swallowing my bread, smiled and said "Matthew, who do you love that most in this land?" "Well that would have to be Death actually." He replied. "Why? What has he done for you that you love him so much?" I asked curiously. "Well, he's God I guess. He's a genius, rich, powerful, gave me a job when no one else would. He's my king and friend." He told me. "Can you define love for me? When you hear "love" what do you think?" I asked him. "Well...I guess It's when you like someone or something about them I guess. What d you think it is?" he asked curiously.

"Oh my friend, you do not know the meaning of love. It is so many things, but my favorite explanation is probably this: "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Like how you brought me food and medicine instead of worrying about your safety. Has Death done that for you?" I asked him smiling. "Well...n...no. he hasn't." He said bowing his head sadly. "Have you heard of Jesus Christ and the Catholic faith?" I asked him. "Ye...yes I have, but Death forbids us from having anything to do with Catholics or their faith." He replied. "Would you like to be like me? Able to love anyone and give love to everyone and to the true God of everything? Would you like to be baptized in the name of the Catholic Church?" I asked him. "Ye...ye...Yes, YES! I would love to baptized at your hands!" he said proudly. I took what water we had left, blessed it, and poured it on his head saying "Matthew Hower, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit." And Matthew became a child of the Church and God.

Matthews heart lit up with pure joy and love in the Lord and he began to pray to God, thanking Him for making me meet him and converting him. The next day, early in the morning, Matthew woke me up and injected me with some type of serum. "It will give you the strength to fight for a short time, we must hurry!" he said quietly as he handed me my weapons (he had my 2 energy daggers though, but I didn't mind). All the guards were drunk and sleeping and soon we made it to the control center and Death was there! We both approached him slowly and Matthew quietly climbed on the roof, while Death turned around and saw me, but it wasn't him, it was another decoy! The machine charged at me, but Matthew pounced on it from behind and stabbed it in the back with one my energy knifes. We triggered an alarm in the cell blocks and soon all the guards ran there, but then we put the dungeon on lockdown and they were trapped! We unlocked all the chains from the workers and they began to run the exit, but it blew up and machines came running through, but they were running from something, but what?

It was Anna and the God Squad who had found tha facility and helped the workers escape and soon they were returned to their homes. I put my hand on Matthew's shoulder and thanked him for his help, but he noticed that the machine was still alive and was about to shoot me, so he grabbed me and twisted me behind me and took the shot. He knelt down, then collapsed in a pool of his blood, never to stand or breathe again. I tore the machine apart into a thousand pieces and threw it through the control room glass. I turned to Matthew, but he was gone, never to return. The team rushed in and circled around and paid their respects. We put his picture in the hall of heroes, where only the bravest and best soldiers and heroes were allowed to be shown. Rest in Peace Matthew, your sacrifice will never be forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 64 "Troubled Waters"

Matthew's death was horrible and was hard for me to forget, but I

eventually accepted it. On the board, Death trapped me, but I escaped,

now it was his move. Again there was nothing I could do, but wait and see

what he was going to do next. We waited for several days and heard

nothing until we received a message from the Mahkas, asking me to meet

their king who wanted to discuss something with me.

(Theme Song)

Even though it felt amazing that finally the Mahkas to talk, something also felt suspicious as well. We hadn't done anything special, so them asking so suddenly was strange. Since they told me that I couldn't bring weapons, I armoured myself in hidden and concealed, but deadly weapons (Switchblades, daggers, small hand blasters, rope etc.). We sailed to the city of the Mahkas: Havana and my guards were told to stay on the ship. The guards told me to give them my weapons, but I said "I have no weapons, just like requested. Now, will you take me your king already?" I asked. I entered the throne room inside of the palace in the middle of the city. "Bow! Bow you peasant! In my kingdom you will do what I command!" The king said loudly, but I didn't move besides crossing my hands and frown. "I bow to no one, but our Lord. No one commands me besides Him and his messengers, not you or anyone in all the lands of Slugterra, Havana, or any other land!" I replied. "Why did you ask for me?" I asked, as the king grew angry, but then calmed down.

The king told his guards to leave and he activated a device which caused the floor to electrocute, but I didn't even flinch! "How...how is this possible?" he asked shocked and afraid. "Something my labs cooked up for me. Like it?" I asked as I approached him and unsheathed my knifes. "He's going to kill me! Help me please!" the king pleaded, but before I could even ask what he was talking about, the throne tipped and caused the king to fall on the electric grid. I dived and caught him, but he was still injured from the electricity. The floor deactivated and the guards re-entered the room with Death entering after them. He took out a camera and took a picture of me and the injured king then began to leave. I tried to catch him, but I needed to take care of the guards first. Once they had been taken care of, I ran after Death, but he had already gotten into a boat and escaped.

I took myself and the king and got into a boat and headed back to Slugterra, but we ran into one of Death's battle ships who noticed us and took out our ship with one shot of their cannons. They took us on board and arrested us. The ship didn't have many guards; this was going to be a piece of cake. We were locked up in the cell and a guard was posted at our door. I reached through the gate, grabbed his neck and bashed it against the door until he was dead. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell, then grabbed my weapons. Since we were below deck we needed to get on deck, but two guards were in our way, so I took them out and chugged them down the stairs, out of anyone's view. We snuck out way the ship taking out the guards, one by one, until the only ones left were the ones in the command room where the wheel was. I whistled to the guard at the door, and once he was out of view, we took him out.

I opened the door and jumped on the two driving the ship and killed them and shot the other 2 guards in the room. "Get down to the engine room and start getting that fuel pumping, I'll guide you how to do it from here." I told the king, he agreed nervously and scurried down to the engine room. Once we began to move, the radar picked us another ship, but this one was bigger, much bigger! "It's an TRF model carrier ship and it's heavily armed sir." The king said. "Let's try to sail around." I suggested, but the ship quickly saw us and began to sail and shoot straight at us. I called for reinforcements, but they would take a while. We tried sailing away, with success, since our ship was smaller and faster. The ship started firing it mortars and our ship took heavy damage. We were down to our final hit: one more and we were done for. I looked through my binoculars and saw Death on the command bridge!

The TRF fired and we felt a strong explosion, but we were still sailing, what could have made that explosion? Our slug bombers had flown ahead of our ships and weakened the TRF and soon our ships arrived and began to fight the TRF. Death's vessel was no match for my ships, since their firepower was greater than his and he was fiercely outnumbered. I contacted my ships "Yvan Choly to ship "Rose Dew". Make sure you and your ship squad do Not! lose that ship! Chase is until you destroy it." I told them. "Affirmative sir. They will not escape us. They will soon rest in the sea with the fishes." The captain replied. The king came to me and thanked me for my help and told me that him and his people will gladly become friends with Slugterra. "I'm glad to hear it. Thank you sir." I thanked him. The next day the "Red Dew Squad retreated and reported that Death called in reinforcements to help him and they would have been sunk if they tried to attack his fleet. "It's all right. Your no good to me dead, you did the right thing captain, you saved hundreds o lives today. I'm proud of you, that you didn't let your pride get in the way of the right thing to do." I said as I turned the channel off.


	18. Chapter 18

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 65 "The Board and Pieces are Set"

We knew that Death would take over Havana and the Mahkas, despite the people were short a king, but Death would soon fill those shoes. We needed to get him off that throne and put the old king back on to lead his people against Death and with me. Since I didn't want to danger the lives of the civilians in Havana, we started to create a large fleet of battleships, submarines, and slug-bomber planes for a huge sea battle with Death. After a few months, we had built over 500 battleships, 200 submarines, and 750 planes, ready for battle.

(Theme Song)

We contacted Death and challenged him to the battle, but he accepted as if I was joking. "We will see you and your ships at 1500 hours tomorrow. Be ready for the storm." I said as I readied the fleet. Our fastest ships were put in the front, the heavy cannon ships were put in between each fast ship, and the lost distance cannon ships were put behind them. We equipped the heavy ships with extra mortars and the middle ships were given extra cannons and the small ships were given few weapons, but were built with very light and quick material for extra speed. Finally our fleet was ready and floating on the water, ready for battle.

Soon we saw Death's ships approach us, and I ordered the light ships to attack, but the captain told them to stop. "What are you doing? How dare you overrule my command!?" I said angrily. The captain explained to me that he saw that Death's ship had people on it; Havana's people! I apologized and told the ships to return and for the submarines to approach and take out the guards sailing the ship, but not to hurt anyone else, unless they attacked them. The submarines did as instructed, but the ships caught them on radar and started to sail forward. "What are they doing?" I asked, but everyone was stumped. The submarines swam, until they noticed chains, in front of them and tried to turn around, but they crashed into each other and began to touch the chains which caused the anti-submarine bombs to explode and for the anti-boat bombs to detonate as well, destroying the 15 ships that advanced on us with the people on it. Once the bombs went off, Deaths ships turned around and headed back to their shores. We couldn't pursue because of the bombs, so we had to turn around as well.

After I was back in the facility, Death contacted me and told me smiling "This is what the people of Havana and their neighbors think of you and your people now." He said as he changed the screen to footage of protests in Havana and other cities who protested against me and my army for killing their people. Calling me a cold-hearted murdered who would do anything to get what he wants. The reason was because Death showed them footage of what happened at the battle and it looked like when the ships sailed toward us to surrender, we sunk them without mercy. This hurt me that Death was spreading lies about me and my men, but I had dealt with this kind of deception before (Dr. Black trying to turn the cities against me, but I prevailed).

First we needed proof of what Death did, then we needed all the people in one place to tell them all once, and most importantly, Death had to be there as well. Since this needed a natural event, we couldn't come up with any plans for creating a fake event or speech because Death would know what we were up to. We only had to wait a few days, until our spies told us that they heard news that Death was going to give public speech about me and what I did and about how they were going to choose their future and new leader. I couldn't believe my ears, and immediately I thought of a plan to get the truth out to the people and expose Death and his lies.

When the speech got under way, I was in the crowd, disguised and my team in place. Once every one was in place we waited for the right words to come out of Death's mouth. "Who will be your new leader, my friends? Who can protect you from the threats of Slugterra, who can protect you and you children?" Death asked, "You Yvan Choly? The one who killed their sons, fathers, daughters, mothers and friends? Why would my friends accept you? Your chances of them choosing you are like the chances of your old enemies and bullies accepting you." He said pointing and smiling at me.

I took off my hood and began to walk toward the stage and said "Then why don't you show the people why you would be a good leader besides you power. Can you love them and care for them as if you were one of them?" I asked him. "Why would I think of myself equal to any of them. I am greater than all of them combined!" he said proudly. The people became unhappy and insulted from Death and began to tell him to get off the stage. "Wait are you saying that Yvan would be a better leader than me? The one who killed our people without mercy. What is wrong with all of you?" Death asked.

The people murmured amongst themselves and agreed with Death, but still wanted to hear what I was going to say, but I said nothing. All I did was raise my hand and then waved it forward and when I did, my team jumped on the stage and put knifes on the throats of all the guards and I jumped up on the stage and punched Death and Anna and Joseph grabbed him and put him in a cell. The people became very angry and even began to charge at us. I put up my hand to tell them to stop and they did and asked "You better have a good excuse for this!".

I activated a hologram-screen which showed how Death framed us for blowing up the ships and at this, the crowd became very angry at Death, but I still wasn't done! I called a man from the crowd who was also hooded and when he took off his hood, it was the old king! "What, Death told us that you killed him and wanted to take over our city." They said as there anger increased, but when I turned around, the cell was opened and Death was gone! "What should we do with these men?" I asked the people, regarding Death's troops. "Kill them! Kill them!" they shouted. I shrugged my shoulders and snapped my fingers as my team slipped the throats of all the guards and the crowd cheered us. The king was put back on the throne, but he asked for a smaller throne next to the main one to show that the main throne was for God and he would be the same type leader that I was (Basically like a president). The people liked the new type of government, but this angered Death to an unbelievable amount and we knew that he would do something huge to get revenge for this and this worried me.


	19. Chapter 19

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 66 "Poisonous Words"

At last with the Mahkas and their neighboring civilization: the "Scorpions" who were fearsome warriors and the Mahkas were true patriots to their cities. Any ideas of a war were finally gone, except the one with Death; that war I knew would never be over he was dead and his forces were crushed along with his evil and poisonous ideas. It puzzled me for a while where and how he got all those actual human guards to fight and work for him, but my question would soon be answered.

(Theme Song)

We received an alert from a police force that were trying to stop a huge bank robbery, but Death's troops were too strong and they had the better position. They called us in and the fight was on! The bank had a strange design that instead of being wide and fat, it was long and thin which made it especially difficult to stop the thugs. We climbed faster than them due to our robot arms and soon the only one left was one who was heading for the top to make his escape, via helicopter. "Anna, go! I'll finish these guys" I said as I grabbed a thug and threw it at the group of thugs that Anna was fighting, giving her an easy climb and caught the thug before he could reach the helicopter. He was trapped in her grip, but he threw some kind of sticky putty on her chest which then exploded, resulting in his freedom, and the two began to fight, one on one.

Anna had a very tough time fighting this thug, since his combat was superior to hers! He fought like he wasn't even trying and Anna was trying her hardest! By the time I got to the roof, he had cornered her at a corner of the roof, her on the roof ground and a blaster at her face! I shot the blaster out of his hands and told him to surrender. "Back away from my wife you bastard!" I demanded. The thug might have been superior to Anna, but he knew that I had never been beaten in combat by anyone besides Scarlett Eye who only managed to parry my talent, but not top it, making me and him the greatest fighters in the history in Slugterra. He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and jumped to the roof of another building and escaped.

I picked up Anna, and climbed down the building and my medical team took her to our hospital. Later that day I came to check up on her and asked the doctor for a report. "How is she doing doctor?" I asked. "She will be alright, but he dislocated her right shoulder, broke both of her feet and caused her to have a concussion. It will take her a few weeks, maybe even a few months to recover, but then she'll be fine." The Doctor replied. I felt horrible by letting Anna fight that thug, but what was done, was done. I had to focus on the task at hand: finding and stopping Death.

I headed back to the evidence room and asked for a report on the robbery. The cops looked at each other uneasily and took out a dead body of one of the thugs and showed it to me. "It says here that his name is Damien Packer, age 19, and he was your..." the cop said as I interrupted and said "My student!" I said in shock. "Why would he be working for Death?" I thought. I could only wonder, but I needed to unravel this mystery quickly before Death's words of poison could spread to other students.

We got a blood sample of the thug that Anna was fighting since she managed to cut his arm and his blood told us his DNA and it showed us that he used to be in her classes in the school, hence he knew all her strengths and weaknesses, so he could easily fight her. I then received a message from Death where he was sitting in a chair with a shady person behind him, with his hands crossed behind his back, with a stern look on his face.

"Well I see you've figured out I'm getting my warriors from, but there is nothing you can do to stop it now. My army is growing greater every day and I have found a suitable apprentice for myself and he is also my successor. Yvan Choly, meet my apprentice: Red Night. I hope you know not to mess with him or me now that our combined strength can match yours, so don't bother to try and stop us. You _will_ fail, it's pointless. Farewell, cold and dark dreams for you tonight." He said as he deactivated the message.

This new apprentice didn't rest well with me. Now instead of just dealing with Death, now he had an apprentice to assist him as well. I was still confident that the two still couldn't beat me, so I challenged them to a public duel with just me and them and their safety was guaranteed. A few days before the duel, my scientists had a special present for me in celebration of the 50th anniversary of my arrival in Slugterra (I was about 65 at that time). They had spent YEARS, in creating a high-powered, multitasked, almost indestructible and unbeatable suit for me. The suit featured over a 1000+ features, but I can't tell them all and I couldn't possibly narrow down the best parts. (If you guys want, then message me or comment and tell me if you want a separate story where I describe all the features of the suit). The suit was greater than anyone could have ever imagined! And on the day of the fight, I was ready!

We met in an arena, where I was equipped with the latest and deadliest weapons that we had access to and the fight began. Death had two swords and Night had two daggers and both villains had guns as well as I did. The two charged at me and both attacked simultaneously, but mine and the suit's speed were just too fast for them, so I was able to grab both, bash them together and throw them away.

The two got back up and began to shoot, but I didn't even move my feet and deflected all the slugs with my staff. The crowd cheered for my success, but the battle was soon going to change. Night charged at me like a rhino, so I redirected his momentum into a nearby pillar causing him to crash, but Death then pounced and tackled me and was about to stab me, but I grabbed his knife. He both struggled, but for some reason, his strength was greater than mine! The knife was close to my neck, so I head-butted him, causing his head to bleed, but while I admired my success, Night snuck up behind me and stabbed me and threw me into a pillar.

I got up, injured an weak, but pressed on. I tried to strike Death, but he grabbed my staff and punched me in the face, then my legs, the beat me to a pulp. I couldn't move and Death and Night approached for the kill, but the security system and guards threw them out of the arena and they ran back to their HQ. The greatest doctors in Slugterra tended to my wounds, but like my wife, it would take time to heal. I asked my officers to take a sample of Death's or Night's blood in the arena and let the scientists test it. The officers were confused why I asked them to do it, but they obeyed. After a few days, my lab boys told me that Death and Night had been injected with a special serum that increased their strength and combat ability, based on how strong the opponent was and how long Death or Night fought. The longer they fought, or the stronger the opponent, the stronger and better the serum would make them. This gave me an idea to beat Death at his own game.

I called my brother Lesyk, head of the Teen Titans, and also protectors of Slugterra (even though they had failed to apprehend any true villains they encountered, but they were fine in stopping normal crime). Since his ability as a fighter wasn't that great and if his opponent was a good fighter, let alone great, then he was toast! But this was precisely what I needed. I challenged Death and Night to another fight, but my brother was going to take my place, but he thought I was joking. "Do you truly think that your younger brother can beat me and my apprentice? But I accept this second challenge that you give me, but this will the end of your career." He said as he turned off the communicator. The people were shocked to see that Lesyk was armed with no weapons and no armour, while Death and Night had everything you could want to have in a fight and thought he was going to die.

They asked to back down, but he didn't listen to them, but trusted my plan to work. The fight began and Lesyk was being crushed, until they had him cornered after only 2 minutes of fighting, and that was lucky! But it was all part of the plan and he knew the risk and conditions to it. Death tried to punch my brother, but he shouted in pain, when he did, as if he just punched a wall of rose thorns, barehanded! Lesyk opened a secret panel on the wall and put on his armour on and took his weapons and the fun had begun. I watched as he easily overtook Death and Night like they were children cat-fighting with him! Death and Night fled in fear and humiliation and I explained what Death and Night had done and the cheered me for and apologized in doubted me and trying to tell Lesyk to back down from the fight, but we forgave them, and I was still the greatest fighter in Slugterra.


	20. Chapter 20

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 67 "End of a Great Tradition"

Since Death was now corrupting my students, the rules of the school changed that the students were not allowed to leave the school unless otherwise notified, and they were allowed no outside contact with anyone outside the facility without special permission. Each student would be monitored at every turn that nothing they did would go unnoticed. Enrolling oneself into the school was also completely changed. People weren't allowed to apply, but if we set up normal schools around Slugterra and if a student did well enough, I would send a spy to give them a scholarship opportunity for my school and they reject or accept; whatever they decided. This would be done in complete secrecy because Death could put his own men into the school and get into the school and make matters even worse.

(Theme Song)

The "almost closing" of my school was hard for me since I always liked giving everyone a chance to apply, but now only the best could get in. Also if a student accepted, we created a cyborg that looked and acted like them and we informed the family of the change. The way we were able to do this was stealing the technology from Death and using it ourselves, so Death wouldn't find out what we were up too. The number of new students that accepted reduced by 68%, but it was necessary. Also the school's education's difficulty increased since they needed to be better than Death's men (due to the fact that they were my old students now with the training of Death as well). I also decided that the education would involve 80% combat training and the other 20% all other subjects since they needed to learn quickly and well.

Me and Anna were inspecting a security unit and facility in a city, when my suit alerted me that one of my energy cubes had been pick-pocketed (The energy cubes were experimental cubes that could hold an almost infinite amount of things; no matter what size) (don't ask how it worked, I left that to my lab boys). We chased him through the city, until Anna finally tackled him and relieved him of his weapons. Before I even asked him one word, he took out a concealed blade and killed himself. I inspected the body and it showed that he was one of my students that Death had corrupted to work for him.

I heard a small beeping coming from somewhere, but I didn't know from where. A device on the thief began to flash and beep and my suit told me "Sir, this man's suit is about to explode and the blast will level this building your on!" it told me. "You have 5 seconds to get off before it explodes sir." It said calmly. Me and Anna ran and jumped off the building, and just cleared the blast radius, but the after-blast still carried us a good distance, but I activated my thrusters on my boots, grabbed Anna, and crash landed into a small street fruit market.

The crowd gasped and ran from the cart of fruit. Once we landed, we were on the ground, covered in fruits and people looking over us with concerned eyes. An officer helped me to my feet and another was going to help Anna up, but I insisted that I would. Anna recovered and found my standing above her holding out my hand. She smiled and took it and got up "You think we should get some pineapples while we're at it dear?" she said giggling and I chuckled. Even though we had survived the bomb, it was a major game changer of how Death's troops would go out when they had been beaten. Death sent me a message saying "Like my new fireworks? I designed them especially for you Yvan. I know you like stuff like that." He said with a sleek smile as the message ended.

Death had truly increased his game with this new gadget of his that he had put in his students and I couldn't believe that the students would actually agree to it. If I knew those students I knew that they wouldn't have gone through with something like that, unless they were truly crazy and mad. I needed to stop this as fast as possible, because as much as I wanted to reduce the number of troops that Death had access to, I didn't want to kill or lose any of them. Death had made a good move, and I didn't know what move to make, whatever I would do, he would gain something from it and use it for his own gain.

The game we were playing was similar to chess, and it was the most intense game me and Death had ever played; one wrong move could be devastating to whoever made it. Since I needed some time to think of my next move, I decided to help my best friend plan for his wedding. It was Joseph's wedding that was coming up, so I put my mind to that to distract my mind from Death. Finally on the day of the wedding, I was the best man and Joseph's wife: Serena Brock's maid of honor was my friend Jo-Anne. The wedding was a sight to see and all of Slugterra came to the event; hell even some of Death's troops wished to attend, but they weren't invited. At last everyone was in place and Serena walked down the aisle in her wedding gown, and she was shining like light itself. She was beautiful beyond explaining, with her clear white gown, bright golden hair, rich red lips and beautiful purple eyes. Joseph almost fainted because of her beauty and that he was actually getting married to her.

The two stepped in front of the priest and began to say their vows. As they were about to say there "I do's" then the roof opened, someone jumped through and threw a bomb in between the two and landed on a small hole that was caused from his landing. He shot and stunned everyone, except for us (God Squad members). We all took cover and I called security, but no one answered. The intruder and his associates had taken all of my security and police from here to a mile out! We were alone. The intruder took Serena hostage and pointed a blaster and her head "Follow, and she dies" he said. He took out a grappling hook and zipped back up through the roof and into the hole, like a wasp back into its hive.

Joseph grabbed his grappling hook and aimed it at the hole, but I tackled him and relived him of his weapon. "Joseph, are you crazy!? Did you hear what he said? "Don't follow me", do you really think he was joking? That was one of Death's troops!" I explained. Joseph calmed down and apologized. We couldn't follow him, so we needed to think of a rescue plan. Just as we were trying to figure out to locate her, Death contacted us. Can you guess why? "Hello Joseph. I have a deal for you. Tell Yvan that he has to open his school as a public school again and if he doesn't, then Serena dies." He began. "I can hear you Death." I interrupted. "Well this makes my life easier, anyway, like I said, open the school by next week or she dies. Got it!?" he asked as he turned off the communicator.

"We can't let him kill her! I have to get her out of there, NOW!" Joseph said angrily. "Joseph, your letting your emotions get the better of you. There is more at stake here than just Serena dying." I told Joseph, but he didn't listen and stormed out of the room. "I have an idea!" I started. "We will open the school to the public again, but it won't be real." I continued. "How is that even possible?" The rest asked confused. "We will announce that the school is opening again, but then secretly inform everyone that it's not and our real students and a few new candidates will sign up, publicly and it will look like it's publicly open again. And all of this will give us enough time to think of a plan to save Serena from Death." I concluded. "That's...that's brilliant!" Anna said in disbelief.

The plan worked perfectly and Death was convinced. We began to devise to save Serena, but while doing so we received another message from Death, and I thought "Oh great, now there's something else that's he's demanding for Serena, but it wasn't that at all!


	21. Chapter 21

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 68 "One will live, One will die"

(Flashback to before we "opened the school"). Joseph armed himself with a huge arsenal of weapons and his stealth outfit and went off to save Serena, without my permission, and alone! Not that he wasn't a capable fighter and infiltrator, Death was no opponent to underestimate! Joseph had let his emotions get the better of him, and this was exactly what Death wanted. Joseph captured one of Death's soldiers, de-activated his communicator, disarmed him, and put a knife at his neck. "Where is he keeping her!?" He said impatiently, but the soldier only laughed. "Do you really think that you're scarring me? We have been trained to kill ourselves before we tell you anything." He said laughing, but Joseph wasn't in a good mood.

He took the soldier to the top of a building and held him by the neck over the edge. "Really, this is how your gonna scare me? By dropping me to my death?" he asked smiling. "No, I'm gonna drop you to your pain!" He said as he let go and the soldier screamed as he landed and broke his legs. Joseph jumped down an landed smoothly and grabbed the thug and shouted "Where is she!?", now the thug began to feel afraid. "I'm not talking to you!" he said with raspy breathing. "So you wanna play. Fine then, let's play!" Joseph said as he threw the soldier through a door into an alley wall. He dragged him to a blacksmith shop and heated a metal chain and heated it until it was hot red. He began to whip that thug so the chain would wrap around him and burn him. The thug wouldn't speak for 5 minutes until, he finally said "Alright! Alright! I can't take it anymore! I'll tell you where he's holding her at the bottom of the Church where you two were getting married!" he confessed.

Joseph smiled slyly, took his I.D. and his outfit, strapped the soldier's body to a chain with a hook and slowly lowered him to a large pool of molten metal (lava). Inch by inch he lowered the thug until her was finally dead and completely in. He headed for the facility and entered with the I.D. that he had stolen from the thug and made his way to the surveillance room and programmed it to play earlier footage of the same day from the previous week. He then made his way to the holding cells, took out the guard, stole his outfit, got rid of the first one, and began to look for Serena. He finally found her in a super-secure cell that needed a special key to unlock.

He ran diagnostics of what type of key he needed, then hacked the facilities computer data to find out where it was. It turned out that the key was Death's eye which a scanner scanned and then allowed access to the cell, but Joseph didn't need Death for this. He took out a device, put it at his eye, and looked into the scanner. The machine scanned his eye through his device and allowed him in. The device changed the way his eyes looked so that it would look like Death's. He got into the cell and freed Anna and strapped the guard's body in there instead. The two made their way to the dungeon's exit, but when they opened the door, Death was standing there and punched Joseph half way down the corridor.

Serena gasped and ran to him, crying. Blood came from his mouth and nose, but he was alive. Death then tazered Serena and took the two to the torture chamber. Joseph and Serena were tortured for trying to escape and Joseph had to watch Serena get tortured right next to him, but she was not allowed to see him. Joseph was Serena get tortured in all sorts of ways, that he couldn't bear to watch. Death entered Joseph's room and walked right in front of him and took out a small device that was a button. "If you press this button then, it will kill your wife and put her out of her misery of being tortured and being in love with you." He said laughing. Joseph said "I'll...I'll do it. I can't bear to watch her being tortured anymore." He said sadly. "I have one more thing to show you before she dies." He said he punched in a code on a holographic panel on the wall.

On the mirror where he watched the torture, a message appeared of Death's guards interrogating Serena. "Do you truly love Joseph Serena?" a guard asked. "He's just a big pile of shi**y cr*ap. No one likes him but you!" she said disgusted. Joseph couldn't believe what he heard and was ready to push the button, but Death, still wanted to hurt him even more. While Death was explaining to Joseph how Serena had been playing him, behind Death's back he snuck into Serena's room, took out he guards and free her and put a guard there instead and dressed him with a hologram of Serena. After Death had finished poisoning Joseph's mind, Joseph took the remote and killed the guard who was disguised as Serena and killed the guard. Once he was dead, the hologram, was fried because of the electricity used to kill the guard and Death found out what we were up to.

Death sounded the alert, but we had already taken out all the guards in the facility, thanks to Joseph tacking care of the surveillance. We blew a hole in the wall to Joseph's room, which stunned Death, but he escaped before into a secret exit before we could catch him. We cuffed Joseph, and took him out of the facility and back to ours. We put him into a cell and I entered to talk to him. I explained to him that what he thought Serena was saying about him, was actually her opinion of Death and they made Joseph believe that she was referring to him. Joseph sighed in relief, and asked to see his bride which I allowed. The two sat in the cell in each other's arms and cried tears of joy and relief.

After we had cured Joseph of all the words that Death had poisoned him with and at last the wedding was ready. This time it was in the facility and only the students and God Squad were allowed to be there. The said there vows, concluded with "I do", slowly leaned to each other, and at last sealed their marriage with a kiss of love. The two slowly released their lips, smiled and faced all of us as we clapped in celebration of their joy and love for each other.


	22. Chapter 22

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 69 "Hero or Villain?"

Now the Joseph and Serena were happily married, we could then put our focus on stopping Death. Death was always trying to find a way to surprise us with something new or something that we would have trouble stopping. We heard reports of a thug who robbing a hardware store and what was fascinating was the he could dodge all the slugs that were being fired at him! The thug had an iron mask which looked like a red birds head and he began to kill all the officers. We headed out to stop him, but he ripped out a lamppost and threw in into our main vehicle's thrusters and shot out all the speeders! We all flew onto the ground, but recovered. We all charged around him and all attacked simultaneously, but all he did was kneel. When we tried to hit him, a shield prevented us from touching him!

(Theme Song)

I called in for a slug bomb to blow up the shield, and we cleared the area. An aircraft was equipped with the slug bomb (A dangerous, ultra-powerful bomb which combines the power of around 35 slugs and turns it into an energy bomb which can pretty much blow up anything!). We set up a perimeter so the thief-mutant wouldn't escape and along came the aircraft and dropped the bomb. The mutant got up, picked up a speeder and threw it at the aircraft which hit its wing. The aircraft began to go down in flames, but managed to shoot the bomb at the mutant, so again the mutant knelt down and formed the shield. The bomb hit and everything was leveled! Once the dust cleared, we headed out to inspect if the mutant survived. We heard footsteps approaching and then saw a black figure approach us. We armed ourselves and were at the ready, but it turned out that it was the other half of our team. We searched through the ruble, but found nothing, until we started to search through the part of the town which still had a few buildings intact. We saw something at the top of one of the buildings and my suit's zoom-in view showed me that it was him, and the bomb had hardly harmed him. Not that it didn't completely affect him, he had some holes on his mask and part of his outfit was scratched and ripped, and he was bleeding in some places. "I am the first. Many will come after me. Prepare yourselves." The mutant said as he jumped so far that even my suit's zoom-in vision couldn't see him!

I called our mutant friends, the Misfits and told them they had to be ready at a seconds notice if we needed them. I played a recording of the mutants voice and it showed to be Death's right hand man, Red Night, and now he had new super powers, that could challenge all of the powers of all the Misfits combined! I called the Misfits into the briefing room at our facility and explained the situation to them. They flew back to their HQ and armed themselves with their best equipment and were ready for action. We equipped their jet with metro-boosters so they could respond and arrive exactly when we needed them to. With the Misfits at the ready, we were prepared for whatever Death could throw at us. Or so I thought.

Our alarm triggered and I alerted the Misfits who were already heading to the scene for the conflict. We soon joined them as they prepared themselves on the top of a small hill which overlooked a large plain-field. Anna walked toward them and asked "How bad is it?" they replied sadly "Take a look". The field was covered with over 200 mutants that Death had created! "We won't survive 3 minutes against that." said Henry-Mech Wiz. I walked toward them and saw the army, but I wasn't worried and all I did was smile. "How could you smile now? We are going to die!" The Misfits exclaimed. I pointed one end of my staff at the neck of James-Sinkhole and said "Do you really think that they can win? Who wins? Brain or broad?" I asked.

They replied "Well brain wins, but how can brains win against this? It's 4 vs. 200! How can we beat them?" they asked. I began to tell them of all the great battles that happened in a distant land and where a small army defeated an army many times greater than their own (Sparta for example or Constantine's battle). This gave them great courage and spirit and they could forget about the numbers and could see how they could win. We devised a strategy of how they should attack and which attacks to use in what places. The 4 heroes were teleported down to the field with her power and they charged with battle cries of courage. "For Slugterra! And for our Lord!" they shouted as they charged toward the army. The army began to advance, but were no match for the skill and spirit of the Misfits. The plan worked perfectly! By only 2 hours of fighting, the Misfits had taken out over 79 mutants and injured over 63; the battle was almost won, until Red Night came into the battle! Night easily took on all of them at once and finally corned them at the wall under the hill and was moving in for the kill with army right behind him.

Just as he was about to kill them, me, Anna, and the rest of the God Squad jumped from the hill and pushed the army back and gave the Misfits enough time to recover. We fought Night, they fought the army. At last the army was defeated and then the Misfits could finally take on Night alone. James tried to attack him with his earth power, but Night's shield was extremely powerful, but there was one power that could get past it. Mary-Shadow teleported into his shield and punched him up into the air, while Jane-Tornado sucked him to them with a tornado and James created two giant fists made of dirt and punched him until, Night was down. Henry created a dome-cage prison and trapped Night. At last we had the all-powerful Red Night, Death's apprentice, and the leader of his armies.

As we were heading to the facility to lock him up, our jet was suddenly being pulled by an unknown force. The jet's controls were going crazy and soon we crash-landed right in front of Death! He stood in front of our jet with his hand held straight out. He the gestured his right hand to the right and his left hand to the left and when he did, the cockpit split into two! None of us because the metal in the jet wrapped around our hands and legs. Red Night began to float toward to Death and then they escaped and we eventually get out of our metal cuffs. Death and Red Night had escaped, just when we were sooo close!


	23. Chapter 23

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 70 "A Quest for a Thief"

Part 1

Since Death and Red Night had access to our mutant formula, and had powers of their own, we needed to steal their supply of the formula and destroy all the plans and records they had on the formula so they wouldn't be able to create any more mutants. The army was a big enough surprise, but now that Death and Night also had powers had gone too far, let alone the fact that Death now had the powers of a telekinetic! We needed to get into their compounds and destroy their supplies. After that, we would need the help of an infiltrator to help us get into the facility and destroy all data and knowledge of the formula from their computer data base. But getting in wasn't really going to be the real issue, the true problem was finding the right thief, but I think I knew just the person for the job.

(Theme Song)

The reason why I didn't just go myself or chose one of my saboteurs to do it was because we had got into Death's facilities a few times and each tactic we used to get in, he made sure that we couldn't use it again. That was why we needed the help of someone off the streets. I had one person in mind who would help us, given the right persuasion. The person I had in mind, was a thief who we had been chasing for a while, but had finally caught. His name was Lurk Shadow: he was a master thief, possessed amazing stealth abilities that even surpassed my own! Was a great fighter and he only killed when he had to.

I ordered him to be brought into the council room for a chat. When they brought him in, I asked for him to be un-cuffed and to sit down across from me. "Lurk, we meet once more." I began. "Yup, how long has it been? First there was the bank, then the prison, then the weapons depot, the explosions, and Oh yes, now I remember, you left me to die!" He said standing up and slamming the table, but I didn't flinch. "I have a proposition for you Shadow. Something I think you will be very interested in." I continued. "Heh! What could you offer me that I would want?" he asked smiling and sitting down and putting his feet on the table. "3 things: high risk stealth, offence on Death and lots of money." I told him. Lurk looked at me, smiled and said "I'm listening." he said slyly, leaning in closer.

I explained to him what the plan was and that he would be rewarded "most greatly". "What are we talking about, money wise?" he asked. "5,000,000,000, an aircraft, and new weapons. Does that sound satisfying enough?" I asked him smiling and rubbing my fingers on a coin. Lurk's face lit up with shock, then smiled and asked "What about Death?". "He's my problem." I replied. "He's everybody's problem! The only way that I'll agree to your deal is if you promise me revenge on Death." He demanded. I put my hands together and said "Agreed. Once we have destroyed all the supplies, and you terminate all the data, Death is all yours." I said as we both smiled at each other. We shook hands and headed to the armoury to gear up and then to the map room to think of a plan. We equipped Lurk with high-end weapons and gear to make his job easier and the then we started to think of the plan.

Lurk suggested plan after plan, but we had used all of them already, but then he had one more idea. He analyzed the blueprint of the facility and said "If you can get one of your men to air system control panel on the lower levels, then you could fit through the pipes and make your way to the armoury. Once you're in there, you'll make your way through kitchen, then through the Mess (Diner), find the secret panel to the supply room, plant the bombs and escape through a ventilation shaft that leads to the outside of the facility. While you're doing this, I'll climb the wall to the facilities top floor, drill through the wall, take out the guards, and erase all records of the formula data. "I like it!" I said. I turned on my communicator "Joseph, get me Noah."

Me and Noah did as Lurk instructed and we got in, planted the bombs, and made our through the ventilation shaft, but when we made our way through, we entered a room where 60 of Death's troop's were waiting, guns armed and ready! "Lurk has betrayed us!" I said to Noah as we raised our hands in surrender.


	24. Chapter 24

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 71 "A Quest for a Thief"

Part 2

As the soldiers approached us Noah grabbed the detonator and pushed the button which caused the bombs to go off, the soldiers shot him to his death. I knelt down and wept for me dear friend, but the guards took me by the soldiers and dragged me to my cell where I didn't speak for 2 days. The 3rd day of my detention, my guard came to my cell and unlocked the gate and took me to a room where Death was waiting for me at a long table. I was seated to his left and Lurk was seated at his right, but he wasn't cuffed. "I see you have met my Lurk. You see your friend Lurk, is actually, my friend Lurk." he said chuckling.

(Theme Song)

"I have a proposition for you Yvan. I am willing to spare your life if you will act as sergeant for my coronel Red Night here. You will be under his command and will obey every order and if you disobey, you will be killed by a bomb we planted in your neck. What do you say?" he asked. My heart burned in hatred that Death would even hope that I would join his ranks and I replied "I'd rather eat shit and die than join you and your barbaric crusade!" I was thrown back into my cell and was scheduled to be killed by Death at first light of the next day. The guard began to joke and said "Heh, guess I won't have to watch out for you once you dead, won't I Yv..." he gasped as Lurk slipped his neck!

"Why did you come back?" I asked him. (Flashback) Lurk's wife had been killed by Death, but his daughter survived the murder and he headed back home to her. When he opened the door, his daughter Sarah jumped up into his arms and said "Daddy you're home!" "Of course I am. Have I ever not come back home?" he asked smiling and she smiled and shook her head. "I'm so glad your home daddy. I would want to die if you didn't come home, and mommy would too." She said smiling, but Lurk's smile disappeared and he told Sarah to go back to her room. He began to think and think, until he felt something deep down in his heart which told him to get me out of there, so my wife could great her husband in her arms again. Just like Lurk did with his wife a few years ago.

(Back to present) "It's a long story, but that's not important now. I have to get you out of here and we don't have much time." He replied. "No, it is important. Why did you come back?" I demanded to know. He explained how his daughter reminded him of his wife and how much she would miss him if he died instead of her and then he thought of me and Anna. "I don't want the same thing to happen to your wife what happened to me. Can we go now." He asked. I was shocked, but agreed and we made our way through a shaft where he took the lead. In the shaft he told me "Once we get out and I get my reward, we split ways forever got it?" he asked. "Agreed, but first we need to get out of here." I replied.

Lurk heard something up ahead, and crawled forward allowing me to crawl through a shaft going to the right. He told me that he would create a distraction while I would crawl through the other vent, unheard by the guards. He continued through the shaft and entered the room and began to speak to the guards while I crawled through the shaft that was on the right of the room. Once I informed him that I was through, he took out the guards by surprise and headed to the next room. I had already gotten halfway through the shaft in the next room, and there was a small gate where I could see the room. When Lurk opened the room, there were 60 guards and Red Night already waiting for him!

"You thought that this little scheme would go unnoticed? Where is Yvan Choly?" he asked demandingly. Lurk smiled, threw a smoke bomb and ran back into the shaft where he entered and closed it. The guards searched, and could find him, but Night knew where to look. He shot a slug through the shaft and it was about to hit Lurk, but he quickly slithered into the shaft I went into and dodged the slug, but played dead. Night saw the body and chuckled and ordered his body removed. Once the guards and Night were gone, Lurk got to the other side of the shaft and made his way to the computer room and began to delete the formula files. Just as they just about to be ready to delete, Death entered the room and point a blaster at Lurk "Step away from my formula!" he demanded. "It's not yours." Lurk said with a sly smile as he pushed the button and deleted the files. Death shot, but missed and the two fought. Lurk was easily dodging Death's attacks because of his strange fighting style and soon Death was at _Lurk's_ mercy!

Lurk grabbed Death by the chest and said "This is for what you did to her!" he said as he threw Death through the glass window into the room below which looked like a dungeon-arena. Lurk activated the self destruct of the facility and left Death in there and escaped. As I flew through the streets to get back to my castle I noticed a figure on a flagpole in black waving to me. I smiled and picked him up and took him to the facility. I paid him his reward and he was about to walk through the door, but he said "Hey Yvan. I take back what I said about us splitting ways. If you need my help any other times, just...give me a call." He said as he threw a phone to me.

Lurk made his way back home and again was greeted by his daughter as she asked "What did you bring this time daddy?" Lurk smiled and took his daughter outside and told her to close her eyes. "You can open them now." He said as she opened her eyes to 6 trucks over stashed with money, and a new jet, plus crates of weapons! Sarah screamed in excitement and squeezed her father as tightly as she could. "Does this mean you won't have to steal anymore? Will you stay with me all day and play?" she asked. "Yes. Daddy still has a bit of work to do though, but I will be home almost all day now. I promise." He replied. She smiled and putting out her pinky "Promise?" Lurk joined his pinky with hers and replied "Promise".


	25. Chapter 25

The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 72 "Tying up Loose Ends"

Thanks to Lurk's great risk for saving me and supposedly killing Death, all we had to do then was take the formula out of the remaining mutants under Red Night's control. Since we assumed that Death was dead, the only two things we needed to take care of were Night and his army of soldiers-mutants. Since I assumed all the vents that led into and out of the facilities would now be blocked and they would probably all be taken away, so we needed a different way of entering, but it looked like out scientists had just the right tool for the job.

(Theme Song)

I headed down to the testing chamber as requested by the scientists with my suit. They strapped the suit and me to a table and began their work. My scientists walked me through every step that they needed my help to accomplish. First I needed to enter a code from my helmet and unlock the power core in the chest plate on the suit. Once it was open, they removed one of my power cells and began to upgrade it. One by one they took the power cores out and added new features to them. One was an invisibility device that would cloak in invisibility, but could only last a certain amount of time. Another upgrade was an armour upgrade that basically made the suit invincible, but like the invisibility cloak, it could only last a certain amount of time. Other upgrades included: Increased strength (time limit), faster running (time limit), quicker and quieter movements, and a better and faster targeting system that could mark targets that one couldn't even see.

I was impressed and pleased with my new upgrades and went off to find Night and his soldiers. Since I needed to take them out without letting Red finding out what I was up to, I stalked the streets at night and waited for them to show their faces. Weeks went by and out cells filled up with hundreds of Night's soldiers, but I knew that after only the first 50 that he would start to notice. Robberies came to a halt, so I needed a new way to get to Night and his men. I went down to the cells to see if I could get some information out of Red's men, but none would speak. Since they wouldn't talk, we would scare them to make them talk. I ordered my staff to prepare a large room for the prisoners and for the medical staff to create lots of knock out liquid.

I entered the cell with my hands behind my back and snapped my fingers and got the prisoner's attention. "I have a proposition for any of you who will tell me where I can find Red Night. The first one to tell me where I can find, will receive $5,000,000, freedom, the decision of becoming my personal sergeant and access to my whole facility. If one of you don't accept, then I will pick one of you at random and you will be lowered inch, by inch in a pot of boiling oil, until you are completely submerged. I will expect an answer in the morning. The next day at first light, I headed down to the dungeon, but no one would tell me anything. I took one who used to be one of Anna's students and she found him very irritating and we took him out of the cells, knocked him out with the sleeping fluid and locked him up in the separate room. 3 days went by and every day the reward got higher, and the death sentence became more deadly and painful.

Finally on the 4th day, the reward was $1,000,000,000, his (or her) own jet and land vehicle, a place on the God Squad team, or freedom if they wished, full access to the facility and a brand new collection of deadly and powerful weapons! But if they refused this offer, then they would all have there tounges cut, with a chain saw, centimeter, by cm. Then they would be whipped with a whip with spiked balls for 6 hours straight, then their backs would be pressed with a red hot metal pole. An finally they would be left in a square room to die of hunger and given just enough food to survive the longest amount of time. This truly shocked and frightened Night's soldiers, but still no one would answer the question. I raised my hand and said "Take them away guards."

But as I said this, a voice shouted out "I agree to the deal. Please don't kill me!" I smiled, but then took it away from my face and headed to the cell with the soldier which agreed to my offer. The other cell members tried to beat him to death, but were shocked by their electric collars. They crawled away from him as I opened the gate and knelt down next to the beaten soldier. I recognized him, he was another of my students. "Alex, haven't I taught you anything?" I said as I helped him to his feet. Alex looked me in the eyes as I smiled and put out my hand. He shed a tear and took my hand and shook it saying "Deal".

I took him to the council room and called the other members of the God Squad as well. Alex told everything we needed to know and after he had finished giving us the information, I said "Get him cleaned up and get him some new gear and armour. Also get him some weapons and a God Squad badge, he's the new recruit" I said as my team looked at him in shock. "Why on earth should we trust a guy who just came from the ranks of Red Nigh..." Joseph asked as I put out my hand for him to stay quiet. "I trust him, because I have to believe that he can come back to us and our Lord. Do you all understand? You are to treat him in the same manner you treat yourselves." I said as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Alex asked for a holo-projector so he could draw a map of the facility and create a plan on how to get in. Alex told us of an emergency exit that was usually only meant to be an exit, not an entrance, but he might have been able to smuggle us in. We all suited up, geared up, equipped ourselves with bombs which had the antidote for the serum and was mixed with knock out gas and set out to releave Night's men and himself of their new powers. But when we arrived to that facility, a wall had been created around the wall-entrance of the facility. And behind that wall, were 3 more and all 4 walls were heavily guarded with guards, cameras, lazers you name it! "Getting inside and to that exit will be difficult, but not impossible. I still have a good plan for getting inside." I said.

Eventually we all got to the exit without raising any alarms and got rid of any "evidence" for anyone to find. Alex's plan worked as he got through the exit with boxes which we hid in, but he told the guards otherwise. "What's in the crates?" they asked. "Weapons and gear that I picked up for the God Squad. They let me go in exchange for info, but the info I gave them is useless." He said chuckling and the guards laughed with him and rubbed their hand together and said "Take it down to the armoury, and our friends will take a look at them later." They said as Alex walked down with the crates (which were on anti-gravity platforms). Once we were in the armoury, we got out of the boxes and all that were in them were old, rusted and broken weapons that couldn't work, couldn't be fixed and couldn't researched. "Boy are they going to be surprised when they opened these boxes!" Anna said giggling.

We made our way through the facility and hacked the cameras for them to play older footage of us breaking in at a different time so we could trap the guards in a trap and cure them in groups, group by group. Once all the guards and additional reinforcements were cured, we headed up to the main room where Red Night spent most of his time. Alex opened the door, bowed, but before he could say a word, Red Night shot at him (missed) and said "How dare you enter here without my permission!" he boasted out fruriously. "Sir the entire facility is on high alert. I have ordered to take you to the security hold where you will be safe." But Night was still not happy "Let them come to me, I am no coward, why I could take them on even if they used a surprise atta..." he said as we barged and sumersualted in and threw our bombs which instantly knocked him out. "Yeah! Right!" Joseph said sarcastiacally.

We took Red Night back to our dungeon and locked him up in his own cell, but when we did we received an audio message which said "You think you have defeated me? You will never stop me, you can't win. Be ready Yvan, this is just the beginning..." the voice said as the message ended. "Who could that be?" my team asked. "Who do you think?" I began. "Death is still alive, and I have to stop him, at any cost!" is said as I bashed the table and left the room while saying "Dismissed. I go to retire to my room. Anna?" I asked as Anna hurried up behind me as we drifted off into sleep together.


End file.
